¡Mi verano con un Idiota!
by LonelyTea
Summary: Después de un suceso desastroso Bella, Alice y Rosalie son castigadas arrebatandoles lo que más desean: Su verano. Ahora lo tienen que pasar al lado de sus mas odiados enemigos, El trio de Idiotas. Amor, Odio, Lemmon y Risas ¿Las acompañas?
1. Prefacio

Bella POV

7 años atras.

La campana que nunciaba el recreo sonó y como de costumbre, una avalancha de niños corrió hacia la salida como si no hubiera mañana. Emmet Cullen estaba entre la multitud con los brazos en cruz, oviamente con la fascinante intención de molestar, Alice a mi lado rodó los ojos.

-Estupido orangután...- murmuró Rose. Y es que ella odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a aquel moreno chico que solo se dedicaba a tirar de su rubio cabello.

-¡GALLETAS!- el estridente grito de Alice hizo que Rose y yo saltaramos de nuestros asientos, ella sujetaba su mochila en alto con cara de felicidad maxima. Oh no, galletas, la merienda preferida de Alice y la única que no compartía con Rose y conmigo.

Y justo hoy se me había olvidado la merienda en casa.

-Tranquila Bella, yo te daré bocadillo de atún- puse mala cara y Rose al momento me acompañó, hoy ambas moririamos de hambre.

Las tres caminamos hacia el recreo cojidas de las manos, yo en el medio ya que era la unica que no llevaba bolsita de merienda. Alice se pegaba a la suya con ansias. Nos sentamos en nuestra banquita de siempre, junto al enorme y hermoso cerezo. Las flores rosadas caían como nieve en el invierno, alargué un bracito y recojí una que danzaba perezosa con el viento.

-¡Gue bonitaz!- Alice miró la pequeña flor con ojitos tiernos, su boca llena de galleta lanzó proyectiles de pepitas de chocolate hacia mi y mi flor.

-¡Ally!

-Ups...- esperó a terminarse la enorme galleta y me sonrió- Lo siento Bella, la florecita es muy bonita, ¡y mira! ¡Pega con mi vestidito!

La miré, siempre había envidiado su cabello negro y corto que brillaba como la noche, muy diferente al mio, castaño y rizado. Simple y común. Sujeté un mechon de su flequillo a un lado de su rostro y le puse la pequeña flor.

-Ahora es mas bonita- le sonreí haciendo gala del hueco entre mis dientes. Sus ojos se aguaron y su pequeño labio manchado de chocolate tembló, mi madre siempre decía que Alice era un ''poquito sentible'' y en ese momento, contaba con ello.

Se largó a llorar dramaticamente entre mis brazos, gritando a los cuatro vientos cuanto me quería. Si, Alice era todo un caso.

Le hice una señal a Rose con la mano, era momento de actuar. Se levantó y finjió buscar otra flor entre las marchitas y pisoteadas del suelo, acercandose disimuladamente a la mochila de Alice. La pequeña morena seguía repartiendo besos a diestro y siniestro por mis mejillas.

Rose metió la mano lentamente con gesto de precaución, me entraron unas ganas terribles de tararear la melodía de ''Misión Imposible'', pelicula que mi hermano no se cansaba de ver. Era un pesado. Él también cantaba aquella cancioncilla cuando intentaba escaparse de mama hacia su habitación con la intención de librarse de la ducha.

Por eso no la canté, a él nunca le funcionaba.

Acuné a la llorosa Alice contra mi pecho mientras Rose sacaba despacio el deseado dulce, un par de galletas de chocolate. Los mayores siempre decían que nos encantaba hacer todo lo que estaba prohibido, y tenian mucha razón, posiblemente esas galletas no nos gustarían tanto a Rose y a mi si Alice las compartiera siempre que su mama se las enviaba.

-Gra-gracias Bella... por la florecita... y, como has dicho eso tan bonito- Alice alargó el tan como en un cantico, miré a la vez detrás de su cabeza donde Rose saboreaba la galleta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- a ti no te gritaré por participar en el plan para robarme mis preciadas galletas.

Rose se quedó estatica en su lugar con la galleta a medio camino hacia su boca. La malvada sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Alice, sinceramente, me hizo temblar.

-¡ROSALIE HALE FUTURA DE CULLEN!- no negaré que salí corriendo como una cobarde hasta esconderme detrás del cerezo. En ese momento correría la sangre, o mas bien, el chocolate.

Desde mi nueva y segura posición observé como la cara de Rose se iba transformando en una mueca de indignación. Alice siempre aseguraba que mi rubia amiga estaba predestinada a casarse con el niño de sus tormentos, alias, Emmet Cullen.

Y contra Alice nunca se debería apostar.

-¡Ni loca! ¿Escuchas? ¡Ni loca me casaría con ese mocoso sin cerebro!¡Sabes que eso es mentira MARY ALICE BRANDON FUTURA DE SWAN! ¡Retiralo!- por si no había quedado lo suficientemente claro lo mucho que la molestaba eso a Rosalie solo diré que se estaba conteniendo al ver que varios compañeros se habían girado a observar curiosos. Tuve que morder la rugosa corteza para no soltar la carcajada brutal que amenazaba con salir de mi garganta.

Alice abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se llevó una mano al pecho.

-¿Futura de Swan...? Esta bien, acepto- se encogió de hombros y rió soñadora- sería con gusto la cuñadita de Bella y esposa de su hermoso hermano.

¡Puaj! No comprendía totalmente la fascinación que sentia mi amiga por mi guarro, mocoso, bruto e infantil hermano. Sus ojos ansiosos buscaron entre la multitud de niños y suspiró al encontrar a mi mellizo en la portería de la pista de futbol.

-¡No espera! ¡Alice Brandon futura de Brielly! ¡Futura de Hiccio! ¡Futura de el ogro Shreck!- Rose gritaba desesperada nombrando a los niños mas feos y tontos de la clase, y me temía que no iba a parar hasta que la carita enamorada de Alice cambiara.

-Es tan guapo, tan hermoso, su pelo es tan bonito...- dejé de escuchar la retalía de piropos procedentes de Alice, aprovechando su nuevo estado en el mundo ''Yo amo a Jasper Swan'', Rose desistió de bajar a nuestra amiga de su nube, se sentó a mi lado y me tendió mi galleta.

-Ha costado, pero podemos disfrutar ahora- estuve de acuerdo con Rose y empecé a comerme mi galleta - no entiendo porqué Alice cree que me casaré con ese mono sudoroso ¡Que asco!- su mirada se centró en Emmet, quien jugaba al futbol con mi hermano, y efectivamente, estaba todo sudado y pegajoso.

La campana volvió a sonar, entre Rose y yo llevamos a Alice hacia clase mientras ella canturreaba ''Me casaré con él, si, me pondré un bonito vestido de princesa, como el de mi tía Carmen...''.

Nos sentamos en nuestros acostumbrados sitios cuando el prefesor entró. Detrás de él, un niño de nuestra edad nos miraba con mirada ansiosa; su cabello era de una tonalidad entre castaño y rojizo y sus ojos de un hermoso verde botella, como mi camiseta. Esperar, ¡¿Dije yo eso? ¡¿Hermosos? ¿Desde cuando decía yo cosas así de los chicos?. Mis mejillas se rubonizaron furiosamente, cosa que no pasaba casi nunca. Mi madre decía que yo era una sinvergüenza, claro que siempre lo decía con una sonrisa adornando su bonito rostro y un ''Como yo'' después.

-¿Que te pasa, Bella?- murmuró Alice a mi lado, debió de notar mi enorme sonrojo.

-No, nada.

-Niños, niñas, sentaros por favor...- nuestro profesor dio unos ensordecedores golpes a la pizarra con el borrador, la clase se sumió en un perfecto silencio- Hoy tendremos un alumno nuevo en la clase, quiero que todos os porteis bien con el y le deis una calurosa bienvenida. Venga chico, presentate.

El pequeño cobrizo de ojos verdes se quedó estatico por un momento, aguantando la respiración. Tenía que dejar de engañarme, en verdad sus ojos eran muy bonitos, mi padre le hubiera descrito como todo un ''guaperas''.

-Hola, me llamo Edward Masen - Edward mordió su labio por un momento, después añadió - vengo de Londres y me encantaría ser amigo vuestro y que me acepteis.

Todo el mundo se quedo mirandole por un momento, un segundo casi interminable, para despues volver a sus cosas sin prestar atención al decepcionado chico que miraba sus zapatillas con aire ausente.

-He pensado que esta tarde podríamos hacer fiesta de pijamas, quiero enseñaros el nuevo pijama que me compró mi mama ayer - Alice, como todos los demás, no le dió importancia alguna a Edward y empezó a planear nuestra tarde. Rose dibujaba en su cuaderno con esmero.

No, yo no sería igual que los demás. Recordé cuando me tocó a mi ser la chica nueva, hace ya tres años, probablemente tambien me hubiera puesto triste si Alice y Rose no se hubieran acercado a hablar conmigo.

Me levanté con aire decidido y caminé hacia Edward, que estaba sentado en una silla separada de las demás. A veces los niños eran muy crueles, y sin darse cuenta.

-Hola - musité cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca como para que me escuchara. Si sus ojitos me habían parecido bonitos, ahora pensaba que lo eran aun más; no solo eran verdes sino que una aureola castaña rodeaba su pupila. Extraños y diferentes, nunca había visto unos ojos iguales - Me llamo Bella, y a mi si me gustaría ser tu amiga.

Me sentí bien cuando la mueca triste de Edward se transformó en una sonrisa.

-¡Genial! ¡Seremos los mejores amigos del mundo! - no quise desilusionarle diciendole que yo ya tenía dos mejores amigas, supuse que podría tener uno mas, ''donde caben dos, caben tres'' no me acuerdo donde escuché aquella frase pero me venía de maravilla.

A partir de ese momento Edward y yo nos hicimos inseparables, contando tambien con Alice y Rose, a las que les había caido estupendamente. Solo necesitó un ''Ese vestidito es precioso'' para Alice para que esta le quisiera como un hermano, y un ''Tu pelo no parece un maizal, es como el sol calentito de un dia de verano'' hacia Rose después de una de las tantas burlas de Emmet para que ella también le aceptara.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡My bebe se muere!- bramó Alice con el semblante asustado, cogía mi cabeza entre sus manos y me agitaba con fuerza.

-¡Alice! No me muevas así, recuerda que no estoy muerta de verdad.

-Y tu recuerda que eres un bebe y que los bebes no hablan, ¡Chitón!

Cerré con ojos y me aguanté la risa, tenía que parecer que me estaba muriendo o algo por el estilo. Oí la voz de Rose imitando el sonido de una sirena y el de un frenazo cuando se paró delante nuestro.

-¡Ayudeme doctor! No se que le pasa...- Alice estrujaba mi cuello como si de verdad me estubiera pasando algo malo, casi no podía respirar.

-No se preocupe, yo la ayudaré- entre abrí un ojo para ver como Edward abría un pequeño maletin con una cruz roja dibujada y finjía llenar una inyección en un vaso.

Me la ''inyectó'' y los tres se quedarón mirandome, a la espera de que algo ocurriera.

-¡Estoy viva!- grité poniendome de pie de un salto y haciendo una especie de baile improvisado.

Alice empezó a saltar de alegria y a decirle a todo niño que pasaba a nuestro alrededor ''¡Esta viva!''o '' ¡El doctor Masen la ha salvado!''.

Edward y Rose se abrazaban con entusiasmo.

-¡Mirarle! ¡Se junta con las chicas!- la voz de mi hermano sonó a nuestro lado, todos dejamos de celebrar mi recuperamiento y le miramos -Seguro que las tres son sus novias...¡Tu eres un pringado y ellas unas tontas!

Quise correr hacia mi hermano y pegarle en su parte mas dolorosa por decirle esas cosas a Edward, más él se me adelantó empujandole con fuerza. Jasper le miró desde el suelo, impresionado.

-¡Retiralo! ¡Retira eso que dijiste!- Me asusté, nunca había visto así a mi amigo.

-¡No! Ellas lo son por irse contigo, tendrías que venirte con nosotros.

Todos los niños y las niñas se habían congregado a nuestro alrededor formando un corro gritando ''¡Pelea!''. Yo no sabía que hacer, eran mi mejor amigo y mi hermano, no quería por nada del mundo que se pelearan aunque este ultimo fuera el mayor de los idiotas del mundo.

-¡Dejarlo ya!- bramó Rose a un lado de Edward, subiendose disimiladamente las mangas de la camiseta, dispuesta a repartir golpes como panes si fuera necesario.

-¿Ves? Ellas te tienen que defender, ¡Tontas! - esta vez fue Emmet el que metío cizaña, miraba a Rose con burla y un tremendo odio.

Edward se miraba las zapatillas, me recordó el primer día que estuvo aqui. Fui y le pasé el brazo por los hombros.

Cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que él se apartaba bruscamente y caminaba hacia mi hermano y Emmet, para ponerse entre ambos.

-Edward...

-¡Nada! Ellos tienen razón, no debería irme con vosotras- nos miraba con enfado y frialdad, noté como mi pequeño e infantil corazon re rompía. ¿Él enfadado? ¿No tendríamos que ser nosotras las enfadadas? ¡Nos había traicionado!- ¡No volvais a acercaros a mi!

Los niños a mi alrededor seguían cuchicheando mientras Edward, Jasper y Emmet se alejaban de nosotras entre risas y carcajadas. Se me encogió el corazón al oír sollozos de parte de Alice a mi espalda, y esta vez no eran por el juego.

El idiota de mi hermano lo pagaría caro.

A partir de ese momento, no había dia en el que el trio de idiotas, como le llamabamos nosotras, no se burlaran de nosotras tres o nos hicieran alguna que otra broma. Eramos su blanco favorito. El odio de Rose hacia Emmet se acrecentó; Alice ya no miraba soñadora a mi hermano y no había vuelto a hablar sobre su supuesta boda, sus miradas estaban cargadas de veneno y sus palabras no se quedaban para nada atrás; y yo, como ellas, no podía hacer nada mas que detestar al que fue mi mejor amigo durante largos meses. Eventualmente nos acostumbramos a ello, declararnos la guerra ya era cosa de todos los días.


	2. Infierno, todo es un infierno

Bella POV

En la actualidad:

-Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose...-repetía Alice incansable mientras daba ligeros golpes a la puerta del baño. Escondí mi cabeza entre las almohadas de su cama. ¡Por favor! Si alguien ahí arriba me quiere, que abra un enorme agujero en el medio de la habitación. En estos momentos con gusto me tiraría.

-Alice... ¡Para!

-¿Yo? ¿Que pare yo? ¡Dile a la rubia que salga YA del baño! ¡Llegaremos cuando la limpieza esté quitando el decorado!- mi pequeña amiga corrió como una loca hacia mi, sus manos se alzaron al cielo y me miró con cara de ''no puedo creer que no me estés ayudando a asesinarla''.

-Tranquilidad y sosiego, ni que nos estuvieran esperando - me encogí de hombros y me miré en el enorme espejo que reinaba en una pared - ¿Crees que debería quitarme el piercing?

Cogí entre dientes el pequeño pendiente negro que adornaba mi labio inferior, atravesándolo en vertical.

- No, te pega con el vestido - Alice volvió a aporrear la puerta del baño- y sé que a él le encanta.

Fruncí el ceño y gruñí. ¿Acaso importaba lo que él pensara? No, la respuesta era simple y concisa. No importaba en absoluto.

-Entonces me lo quitaré.

-No seas tonta, piensa: le encanta y no lo puede tener- sus cejas se movieron subjetivamente. Lo pensé durante un momento y asentí en concordancia- Ten por seguro Bella, que ese trío de idiotas se van a acordar durante todo el verano de nosotras...

Verano...¡Verano! Esa palabra era música celestial para mis oídos. Si, dentro de unas horas, cuando acabara el dichoso baile, seríamos libres durante los tres deliciosos meses del verano. No mas clases, no mas trabajos ni deberes y sobre todo... no mas Edward Masen.

Justo en ese momento Rose salió del baño con aire triunfal. Hizo una especie de baile de la victoria y señaló a Alice con un dedo perfectamente esmaltado.

-Todo arreglado, baby.

-Mas te vale, ven aquí - Alice inspeccionó el peinado de Rose y asintió satisfecha - ¡Perfecta!¡Esta noche será memorable, chicas!- levantó el puño en alto con tanta convicción que te invitaba a gritar ''¡Yes, we can!''.

Mis amigas eran todo un show.

Y por fin, después de horas de maquillaje, planchas para el pelo y demás artilugios que Alice adoraba, pudimos partir rumbo al instituto. Era el baile de fin de curso y habíamos decidido acudir las tres juntas, sin parejas, sin compromisos; solo las tres mejores amigas del mundo.

Aunque esta decisión de hermandad había sido influida por un total de 0 peticiones para el baile. Y no por que fuéramos feas ya que, egocentrismo a parte, estábamos de los puestos primeros en chicas TOP 10 de la revista del instituto -ridículo apartado, por cierto- y eramos consideradas parte de la escala alta de la pirámide de la popularidad.

¿Entonces, cual era el problema? Pues los problemas tenían nombre, y desgraciadamente, uno de ellos compartía mi apellido.

Cada chico que intentó invitarnos al baile fue humillado, aplastado y espantado por el trío de los idiotas hasta que toda la población masculina del instituto desistió. ¿El por qué? Fácil, por el simple hecho de molestar y hacernos la vida un poquito mas difícil.

-¡La bella Italia, hermanas! ¿Os lo podéis creer?- Rose asomó su cabeza entre los asientos delanteros, entusiasmada. Por fin, después de lloros, promesas, y suplicas habíamos conseguido que nuestros padres nos pagaran un viaje a Italia. Todavía intentábamos digerirlo.

-Yo pienso buscarme un guapo italiano que me regale un paseo en barca por las hermosas calles de Venecia a la luz de la luna- Rose y yo rodamos los ojos al unísono, Alice nunca cambiaría. Romántica empedernida hasta los huesos.

-Yo no pienso buscarme un guapo italiano...¡Pienso cazar a miles de atractivos italianos!¡Tantos como me quepan en la maleta!- mis mejores amigas rieron ante mi ocurrencia y asintieron - ¡Italia, tiembla, porque las aquí presentes te dejaremos sin población masculina!

Llegamos al instituto en un suspiro, Alice conducía como una loca. La entrada al gimnasio estaba decorada con guirnaldas de colores claros y un fotógrafo a la entrada tomaba fotos a las felices parejas.

Mi gozo en un pozo, después del subidón imaginando nuestro futuro viaje a tierras italianas, recordé el porqué no habíamos acudido con pareja.

Pero la venganza era dulce. Oh si.

Esquivamos al fotógrafo y nos metimos en el gimnasio, la música resonaba en los altavoces a volumen alto. Las chicas y yo nos dirigimos a una mesa cerca de la del ponche y pronto tres perfectos vasos descansaban en frente de cada una. Miré hacia el chico que nos lo había servido, para agradecerle, pero él solo miró a ambos lados con el miedo reflejado en el rostro y murmuró un leve ''un placer'' antes de desaparecer entre la multitud.

No quería ni imaginar que le habían hecho el trío de idiotas para que tuviera tanto pánico a que le vieran servirnos un ponche.

Cogí el vaso y le dí un sorbo, las parejas bailaban en una pista improvisada. Entre ellas pude divisar a Edward, que bailaba más pegado a su pareja de lo que le exigía la canción. Rodé los ojos, pobre ingenua.

-¡Quiero bailar, quiero bailar! ¡Arreando mujeres, que la noche es larga y nosotras demasiado jóvenes para disfrutar de algo más sin que se enteren nuestros padres!- bromó Alice poniéndose en pie, reí ante su comentario. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como una importante masa de hombres se acercaba disimuladamente.

-Lo que quieres es presumir de vestido, pequeña mentirosa- la acusó Rose.

-Y de mejores amigas, claro está-miró a un punto detrás de nuestras cabezas y sonrió al estilo Alice Brandon, o sea, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que solo significaba una cosa ''¡Peligro!¡He tenido una idea!''- hagamos llorar a esos idiotas que se hacen llamar hombres.

Y claro, Rose y yo no podíamos negarnos a eso.

Al llegar a la pista me di cuenta del porqué el entusiasmo de Alice. Edward, Emmet y Jasper bailaban en el centro, rodeados de la mayoría de las féminas del instituto. Y la verdad, no las culpaba. Con los años esos pequeños críos habían crecido hasta convertirse en bombas contra las hormonas adolescentes.

Pero nunca, jamás, ni aunque me metieran palillos de bambú por las orejas, lo reconocería en alto.

Para nuestra enorme satisfacción, en cuanto pusimos un pie en la pista nos vimos rodeadas tanto de hombres como de mujeres; los primeros nos miraban con lujuria y las segundas con envidia. No pude evitar reír.

-Este vestido te queda a la perfección, Swan...-escuché su voz en mi oído, tan cerca que un estremecimiento me recorrió. No dejé de bailar- disimula el enorme trasero que tienes.

Hice un movimiento de baile que acabó con mi codo en su estomago. Las agresiones físicas habían aparecido en el primer año de instituto: patadas en lugares dolorosos, golpes fuertes en la cabeza y como en este caso, codazos duros como el acero. Claro que solo de nuestra parte ya que ellos, lejos de lo idiotas que eran, nunca pegarían a una mujer. Eso ya sería el colmo.

-Creo que la mayoría de chicos de este establecimiento te refutarían eso, Masen- y para comprobarlo hice un movimiento sugerente de caderas hacia un chico que se había acercado demasiado. Efectivamente, se quedó un por un momento largo y tendido mirando mi trasero.

Edward gruñó algo por lo bajo y empujó para nada disimuladamente al chico lejos de mi. En sus ojos ardía algo parecido a la furia. Y ahora comprendía la cara de pánico que tenía el muchacho que nos sirvió los ponches.

-Claro que si, y después ¿que? Te llevarás al que diga que tienes el culo más bonito para enseñárselo en primer plano ¿verdad?

Mi paciencia se acabó de súbito, cuando nuestras discusiones adquirían un tono sexual perdía con facilidad los estribos. No le dio tiempo a apartarse porque mi mano ya se había estrellado con fuerza en su mejilla.

Y lo siguiente pasó muy rápido.

La fuerza del impacto le hizo tambalearse y empujar a Emmet, el cual sin querer metió la cabeza entre los pechos de Rosalie, que a la vez le dio tal puñetazo en la cara que salió disparado hacia la mesa del ponche en la que estaba Jasper sujetando un vaso rebosante, que aterrizó en el vestido de Alice.

Y por si fuera poco, el resto del ponche de la mesa se vertió sobre los grandes altavoces de música, dejando el gimnasio en un completo silencio.

Cerré los ojos, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que no fuera mas que un sueño. Tanta coincidencia no podía ser real, ¿no?. Pero tuve que volver a la realidad cuando la aguda voz del profesor Banner nos mandó a los seis al despacho del director.

¿Incluso el ultimo día de clase el despacho estaba abierto?

No era la primera verz que pisábamos aquella habitación, por separado o los seis. Pero esta era la peor ocasión con diferencia.

-¡¿Se dan cuenta de lo que han hecho? ¡Esos equipos de música eran alquilados!- la cara del director estaba pálida y sus ojos estaban salpicados con venitas rojas, era la viva imagen de la ira contenida - Su coste es sumamente alto, y pagarán cada centavo.

Oh no, mi madre me mataría. Adiós vacaciones en Italia. Rose y Alice contuvieron la respiración, seguramente pensando lo mismo que yo.

-Y nosotras no os ayudaremos en nada.

Me giré hacia la puerta del despacho. En el marco descansaban las cinco mujeres causantes de aquel estropicio, en posición tortuga y cada una con una pose diferente, como si fueran modelos Nuestras madres. Bueno, no realmente culpables de aquello, solo participantes indirectamente. ¿Quién las pidió engendrarnos?

-¿Y como pensáis que pagaremos eso, mamas?- Emmet se acercó a las madres y consiguió abrazar a tres con sus enormes brazos, entre ellas la mía y la suya.

-Trabajando cariño, como no - mi madre le sonrió con una falsa ternura infinita, que no era mas que eso, falsa. Para ella Emmet y Edward eran como hijos, incluso ellos la llamaban Tía Renné.

Y se hizo el caos, todos saltamos de nuestras posiciones y caminamos hacia la madre correspondiente.

-¡Mama, no me puedes hacer esto! ¿Que pasará con Italia?- cuestionaba Rose.

-¿Trabajar?¿Yo? No conozco el significado de esa palabra...- Jasper se encogió de hombros, esperando a que mamá picara el anzuelo.

-¡¿Y mi guapo italiano que me regalará un hermoso paseo en barca a la luz de la luna?- gritó Alice.

-Pero mama...¿Que pasará con mi sexy cuerpo?¡No me aceptarán en ningún trabajo porque todos mis compañeros me envidiarían!- Emmet miraba a su madre con aire dramático, se tiró a sus pies y ''lloró'' indignado sobre su falda.

-¡Me escaparé de casa!¡Me quedaré preñada!¡Me casaré en Las Vegas con un actor porno!- yo opté por las amenazas, aunque antes de empezar sabía que todas serían en vano. Mi madre me miraba con ojos divertidos, gruñí en alto y me tire a la silla.

Y lo más sorprendente de todo fue como Edward se sentó a un lado de su madre y no salío queja alguna de sus labios. Estaba segura de que había gato encerrado. Según lo que me había contado mi hermano, Edward viajaría este verano a estudiar el enigma del porqué las brasileñas podían mover el culo de esa manera.

-¡Basta ya!- la habitación se quedó en un silencio sepulcral ante el gritó del director. Pasado el susto nos volvimos a sentar en nuestros lugares - Sus madres y yo ya tenemos decidido donde trabajarán por lo que, Emmet, estamos seguros de que nadie, aunque lo sienta, dirá nada sobre tu cuerpo.- Tuve que morderme el pendiente del labio para no reir.

-¿Y donde es?¿Es durante todo el verano?¿Podremos seguir con nuestro viaje a Italia?- Alice lanzó las preguntas al aire con ojos desorbitados.

-¡Quieres dejar de quejarte ya!¡No haces mas que pensar en ese estúpido viaje y en los estúpidos italianos!¡Si no tienes ninguna solución, mejor cállate!- mi hermano dio un golpe con el pie en el suelo. Alice le miró incrédula.

-¿Perdona?¡Yo me quejo lo que me da la gana y mas! ¡Quien te crees tú idiota mononeuronal para mandarme callar a mi!-chilló con voz mas aguda que de costumbre, Jasper había traspasado los limites de su paciencia.

-¡Me creo y soy mas inteligente que tu!¡Enana sin cerebro!

-¡Estúpido!

-¡Ya está bien!- el nuevo grito del director les hizo desistir en su pelea, ambos se miraron con odio y enfado reprimidos. Me llamó la atención el como las madres se habían mantenido a parte en este nuevo altercado, se habían congregado las cinco al fondo del despacho y cuchicheaban entre ellas - Madres, por favor...

Mi madre se adelantó dos pasos a las demás y sonrió.¡No!¡Esa sonrisa no! Era igual a la sonrisa de ''¡Precaución!'' de Alice multiplicada por diez, y daba todavía mas miedo. Jasper se pegó a mi en cuanto la vio, él también conocía esa sonrisa.

-Las madres y yo hemos decidido que de entre todas las propuestas del director, elegimos la de monitores en el campamento ''El Karma'', bonito nombre ¿No creéis?

¿Monitores?¿campamento?Sería una broma... ¿no?

-¿Como que monitores en un campamento?- preguntó Edward con voz ausente, carente de emociones. Me pregunté que sería lo que le pasara pero me reprendí al instante.¿Que me importaba mi lo que a él le ocurriera? Sencillamente, me importaba pisar mas una hormiguita por la calle.

-Cada uno de vosotros se hará cargo de un grupo durante el verano en el campamento. No hay edades en el campamento, es decir, puede que a uno de vosotros le toque el grupo de los niños de 3 a 5 años como el grupo de personas ancianas de 65 a 70.

Por primera vez en lo que llevábamos en el despacho, nos miramos todos entre todos. El mensaje se podía palpar en el ambiente, ''La hemos cagado chicos, a lo grande''.


	3. Plan fallido

Bella POV

No miré a mi traidora madre en todo el trayecto a casa, pero podía adivinar la malévola sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios. Si, mi madre era la fan número uno de los castigos a lo grande. Gemí con desesperación, la palabra Verano ya no producía sentimientos agradables en mi.

Mi hermano y yo corrimos hacia nuestras habitaciones y las cerramos a la vez, podía sentir su frustración tan presente como la mía, cosas raras de mellizos. Me quité el vestido y lo encerré en el baúl mas alejado del armario, se había convertido en un vestido odiado y maldito. Encontraría algún momento para quemarlo mientras me dedicaba a bailar alrededor, como en un baile espiritual para quitar impurezas.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y no tuve que mirar para saber de quien se trataba. Jasper se tumbó a mi lado en la cama y descansó su cabeza sobre mi estómago.

Aunque pareciera mentira, mi hermano y yo -lejos de sus amigos y las mías- manteníamos una relación muy estrecha. ¿Si le odiaba por hacer rabiar a Alice? Si, muchas veces había tanteado la posibilidad de aniquilarlo, pero a diferencia del dúo dinámico de las E, Emmet y Edward, mi hermano solo se limitaba a acabar con la paciencia de mi canija amiga. Casi nunca con insultos muy subidos de tono, todo el mundo sabía que para hacer explotar a Alice solo tenías que cuestionar alguno de sus actos o ideales. Eso mi hermano lo sabía, y no le faltaba ocasión para ponerlo en practica.

Pero tampoco podía echarle nada en cara, yo hacía exactamente lo mismo con su mejor amigo. Así que simplemente dejábamos que cada cual se metiera en el terreno pantanoso que prefiriera, eramos fuertes y podíamos soportarlo y ambos lo sabíamos.

-Siento lo de tus vacaciones en Italia- susurró.

-No importa, supongo que todavía queda mucha vida por delante - dije sin mucha convicción. Al principio pensé que el castigo no duraría todo el verano, pero me equivocaba, y mi madre estuvo feliz de explicármelo. Seríamos desde el lunes de la siguiente semana hasta el último día del verano los seis monitores oficiales del campamento ''El Karma'', situado en un pueblo perdido en medio de la nada.

Mirándolo de otro modo, seríamos algo como los ''rectores'' de ese pequeño pueblo durante tres meses, ya que todas las personas apuntadas al campamento venían de allí.

Mi hermano gruñó.

-A la que le va a dar un ataque al corazón va a ser a Alice cuando vea que allí no hay tiendas, ni centros comerciales ni spas.

-Creo que ya está lo suficientemente traumatizada por la idea de que ningún guapo italiano la regalará un paseo en barca por Venecia a la luz de la luna- repetí las palabra que Alice incansablemente había recitado, como una oración.

-Mejor, alguien tenía que bajarla de su nube algún día- Jasper se levantó y empezó a andar en círculos frente a mi.

-Claro, como si tu no te dedicaras a eso durante todos los días del año ¿verdad?¿Te molesta que alguien te haya quitado el puesto por una vez?- las palabras salían de mi boca sin control, pero estaba lo suficientemente frustrada como para medir lo que estaba diciendo - ¡Todavía no entiendo ese afán por molestarla!¡Ella nunca te ha hecho nada! Al igual que Rose se olvidaría de Emmet si este dejara de ser un patán lleno de testosterona ¡Ya lo decimos nosotras!¡Sois un trío de idiotas! - para ese momento yo me había puesto de pie en la cama y señalaba a mi hermano acusatoriamente - ¡Mira lo que a pasado por vuestra incompetencia, maldita sea! ¡Y no solo estoy hablando de lo ocurrido hoy!

Los ojos de mi hermano brillaron con entendimiento, él sabía a lo que me refería. A ese fatídico día, siete años atrás, donde empezó todo aquel embrollo.

Él y yo nunca hablábamos de ese tema, era como un tabú, simplemente dejamos que las cosas fluyeran como fuera. Yo nunca le había pedido explicaciones y él tampoco había venido a dármelas. Las cosas estaban como estaban, punto

Después de mi ataque de histeria, Jasper se acercó y me abrazó. Era su manera de decir que, hubiera lo que hubiese pasado y pasara lo que pasara, siempre sería mi hermano y estaríamos el uno para el otro.

Y lloré, de impotencia, de rabia y frustración. Unos ojos verdes con aureolas marrones protagonizaron mis sueños aquella noche.

-¡Le mataré!¡Juro que disfrutaré cada minuto de tortura!- Rose arrastraba con furia sus maletas por la terminal del aeropuerto, varias personas volteaban a mirarla asustadas -¡Adiós Italia!¡Adiós verano! Y todo por el idiota de Cullen.

No quise corregirla diciendo que la culpa la tenía Masen, porque al fin y al cabo, si él no me hubiera provocado de aquella manera nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.

Recorrimos las tres los pasillos del aeropuerto hasta llegar a nuestra puerta de embarque, solas. Nuestras cobardes madres no quisieron venir a acompañarnos. ''¿Os hubiera gustado que también fuéramos si el vuelo fuera rumbo a Italia? No, así que aunque no sea el vuelo a Italia, respetaremos vuestros deseos'' dijeron antes de cerrarnos la puerta de la casa de Rose en las narices.

Sinceramente, yo creía que era lo mejor, porque si mi madre nos hubiera acompañado me hubiera colgado de su cuello cual niña bebé suplicando su perdón. Y eso no pensaba hacerlo delante de Edward.

Y hablando del rey de roma. El trío de los Idiotas apareció entre la multitud, sus rostros reflejos de los nuestros.

-Solo ignorarlos, no les dediquéis ni una mirada- susurré hacia Alice y Rose.

-No se si podré mantener mis manos lejos del cuello de Cullen- Rose gruñó con fiereza. Cogí su rostro entre mis manos y la hice mirar mis ojos.

-Hazlo Rosalie, ¿acaso no sabes que lo que más le molesta a Emmet es que le ignoren? Por favor, ni que no le conocieras.

Ella lo pensó durante un momento y asintió, metió las manos en los bolsillos. Esta vez mi mirada voló hasta Alice.

-¿Que? Yo si le ignoraré, tengo cosas mas importantes que necesitan de mi atención- dicho eso se inclinó hacia delante y saludó ligeramente al guardia de seguridad que patrullaba cerca de nuestra posición. Oh si, estaba bien bueno. Rodé los ojos, Alice era Alice.

-Y tú, Bella. Ni una miradita al trasero de Masen- enseñé el anillo que descansaba en mi dedo corazón a Rosalie.

-Que te den, perra.

-Me amas.

-Ni un poco.

-Me harías cinco hijos.

-Más quisieras que te los hiciera.

-No, la única persona que quiero que me haga hijos es...

-¡YO!- la profunda vez de Emmet interrumpió nuestra pequeña discusión. Vi que Rose utilizaba toda su fuerza para no contestarle ni mirarle. Cogió una goma del pelo de su muñeca y empezó a hacerse una coleta con aire despreocupado.

Si, estaba manteniendo sus manos ocupadas.

-La única persona a la que yo le haría hijos es a ese caliente guardia - dije, Alice a mi lado asintió de acuerdo con mi fantasía-¡Está para comerselo!

-¡Ja! Me gustaría ver como consigues eso Swan, por si no te has dado cuenta ese hombre es mucho mayor que tú, no se fijaría en ti ni aunque te pusieras flechas de neón - ignoré el comentario de Edward y comprendí el por qué Rose tuvo que pensar algo para mantener las manos para ella.

-Creo que voy a ir a pedirle el número, pero solo para distraerlo mientras le meto a la fuerza en mi maleta - Alice se puso en pié y, ante la atenta mirada de todos, se acercó con un movimiento de caderas sensual hacia el susodicho hombre.

Todos en esos momentos estábamos confusos. Ellos por nuestra repentina ignorancia hacia su persona, cosa que nunca pasaba ya que no podíamos aguantar acabar discutiendo; y nosotras por el hecho de que Jasper no había soltado palabra alguna hacia Alice.

Me permití mirar por el rabillo del ojo a mi hermano, miraba hacía donde Alice reía con el guardia con aire ausente. Raro, muy raro en Jasper.

Edward y Emmet se sentaron en el suelo, en frente de Rose y de mi, que mirábamos una revista que la rubia había traído de su casa. Notaba los ojos penetrantes de Edward en mi persona y eso me ponía muy nerviosa, y por supuesto él lo sabía.

-¿Cuanto queda para que venga el avión?¿Cuanto queda para que venga el avión?¿Cuanto queda para que venga el avión?...- el mastodonte de Cullen se balanceaba de atrás hacia delante como un niño pequeño, repitiendo la misma pregunta una y otra vez.

A veces me llegaba a sorprender como es que sabían todo lo que nos molestaba a cada una, como si lo hubieran estudiado con esmero. Recordé la tarde de ayer, cuando Alice repetía incansable el nombre de Rose para que ésta saliera del baño, eso le ponía lo pelos de punta.

Me empecé a preocupar por la integridad de Emmet cuando Rosalie movió el pie con insistencia.

-¿Cuanto queda para que...?

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ MOLE DE MÚSCULOS SIN INTELIGENCIA!- los gritos de Rose alertaron al guardia de seguridad que charlaba amenamente con Alice, ésta le cogió del brazo cuando se disponía a venir hacia nosotros ''Es lo normal, si quieres seguir con esa hermosa cabeza encima de los hombros será mejor que no te acerques a la rubia ni intentes defender al enorme chico'' pude escuchar que le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Adiós a nuestro plan de la ley del hielo.

-¡Lo conseguí! Sabía que no te podías resistir a papa oso, preciosa- soltó Emmet con una sonrisa arrogante. Se puso en pie y tarareó una cancioncilla moviéndose al compás, lo que hizo que Rosalie se pusiera roja de cólera. Pero, para mi sorpresa, cerró los ojos y se relajó.

-Voy un momento al baño - y desapareció entre personas rumbo a los aseos. Medité la posibilidad de ir con ella, pero no dejaría todo nuestro equipaje solo, a saber que le podrían hacer esos imbéciles.

-Yo también iré - murmuró mi hermano poniéndose en pie, no se había metido en la pelea en ningún momento ni había reído alguna de las bromas de sus amigos. A mi hermano le pasaba algo, y tenía que hablar con él.

Cuando se perdió de vista apareció Alice mirando hacia el suelo, cuando se percató de mi mirada dibujó una sonrisa y me tendió un papel.

-Se llama James y tiene 22 años, solo cinco años de diferencia ¿que mas da? - se dejó caer a mi lado y miró a Emmet-¿Que le has echo a Rosalie esta vez, Cullen? Juro que vi que tenía la cara tan roja que parecía que explotaría.

Emmet se encogió de hombros.

-No hice nada - carraspeó y se acomodó mejor en el suelo, después se dedico a contar los puntos rojos que adornaban la maleta de Rose.

Se me olvidó decir que Emmet solo era un idiota cuando estaba Rose presente, pasando lo mismo con Jasper y Edward -según me habían dicho mis amigas-. Cada integrante del trío de los idiotas tenía una predilección por molestar a una de nosotras.

Con la llegada de Rose y Jasper anunciaron que podíamos integrar en el avión, cogimos nuestras maletas de mano e hicimos fila para embarcar.

Genial, nada podía ir a peor.

-Seremos compañeros de asiento ¿eh, Swan? - quise quitar la sonrisa burlona del rostro de Masen con violencia, pero recordé que por eso mismo estábamos aquí, así que me contuve - y como buen caballero que soy, te dejaré sentarte junto a la ventanilla.

Fruncí los labios con fuerza. Estaba segura de que no acabaría el verano sin asesinarlo brutalmente porque simplemente, odiaba con todas las fuerzas de mi alma a Edward Masen.

-Muchas gracias por la caballerosidad - imité su tono tranquilo, Rose a mi lado discutía con Emmet porque la mochila de ella no cabía en el compartimento de encima de sus cabezas - pero preferiría sentarme junto al pasillo.

Claro que si, y él lo sabía. Como no saberlo si fueron él y mi hermano los que me llevaron al hospital en fiestas porque Alice se había emperrado en obligarme a subir a la montaña rusa. Tenía un serio problema de vértigo y lo descubrí de la peor manera.

-¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema?- preguntó con fingida preocupación. Levanté la barbilla en alto con aire de superioridad, no le iba a demostrar debilidad alguna.

-No, ninguno.

Suspiré y me senté ignorándolo completamente por el bien de mi salud mental y su condición física. Me acurruqué contra el asiento e intenté conciliar el sueño, era lo único que me abstraía de mi horrible situación.


	4. Está usted a salvo, Milady

Bella POV

-Bella... Bella...-escuchaba una débil voz susurrar mi nombre como un cántico, en la lejanía. Me removí inquieta en mi lugar.

-Es normal, cuando se duerme no hay quien la despierte- ¿Alice?¿Que hacía ella en mi sueño? Su voz se notaba carente de la alegría que la caracterizaba, ¿que la ha pasado a mi rubia amiga?

-¿Que no? Eso no se dice delante de mi.

Fui arrancada de mi sueño por unos fuertes y enormes brazos que me alzaron en volandas. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con una mata de pelo rizado y la sonrisa burlona de Emmet.

-¿Que..que pasa?- mi voz sonaba pastosa y tenía la garganta reseca. Miré a mi alrededor, la gente se bajaba del avión con impaciencia, nosotros quedábamos los últimos.

-Hemos llegado, bella durmiente, ¿quieres un beso para despertar del todo?- Emmet me tenía cargada contra su fornido pecho, Alice estaba colgada de su espalda mirándome divertida. Solo atiné a apartar con pereza el rostro de Emmet, que se acercaba despacio con los labios fruncidos.

-Deja tus labios para la almohada, Cullen - Rose acudió a mi rescate, cargaba su maletín al hombro y dejó caer el de Emmet al suelo.

-Cuidado muñeca, no vayas a morderte y envenenarte- mis pies por fin tocaron el suelo, aprovechando los indicios de bomba nuclear entre Rose y Emmet.

Cogí mi mochila, que Masen había dejado convenientemente al fondo del compartimento para equipaje, y seguí a Alice hacia la salida. Ella parloteaba sobre toda la ropa que había comprado antes de partir.

-Ropa cómoda pero bonita, no me mires así, alguna es de tu estilo- reí ante su aclaración, su estilo de vestir era demasiado... como decirlo...estampados con flores, falditas de colores claros, etc. Nada que ver conmigo.

-Sabes que muero por una camiseta que ponga FUCK OFF en letras grandes y visibles.

-¿Para mandar a la mierda a Masen indirectamente?

-Ahí le has dado, enana.

-Por mucho que digas, sé que al único sitio que me quieres mandar es a tu cama, Swan- Edward caminaba detrás nuestro en el pasillo de desembarque con una sonrisa triunfadora. Apreté los puños y decidí ignorarlo.

Porque, al fin y al cabo, ¿que ganaba yo con contestarle? Seguramente otro comentario aun mas mordaz, lo que provocaría otra oleada de deseo por la violencia. Y eso no quería que ocurriera ahora, me esperaría a estar en el campamento, rodeada de bosque... donde nadie pudiera verme.

Tal vez cogería prestada una pala para enterrar.

Nos dirigimos hacia la zona para retirar nuestro equipaje, cuando tuve el mío aproveché la espera de las demás maletas para hablar con mi hermano. Estaba sentado no muy lejos de nosotros, ya había cogido su maleta, más de cerca observé que tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto cerca de donde Alice esperaba sus cosas.

-Sé que algo te pasa, y no intentes negarmelo- no pregunté, si no que confirmé. Era mi hermano y le conocía, de algo había servido compartir lugar antes de nacer.

Jasper no emitió palabra alguna, pero suspiró profundamente. Me lo estaba confirmando él también.

-Estoy harto, Bella. No quiero seguir así.

-Por mucho que sienta lo que tu sientes, no he conseguido aún leerte la mente Jazz- bromeé y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro- No entiendo a que te refieres.

-Me refiero a todo esto, a toda esta farsa. Puede que Edward y Emmet estén a gusto con ello, pero yo no me voy a conformar- en sus ojos brillaba la llama de la determinación, apretó los puños y los relajó - Si, esto se acaba de acabar.

No me dio tiempo a volver a repetirle que no pillaba nada de lo que estaba diciendo, se levantó con su maleta y caminó con aire decidido hasta donde todos ya habían recogido sus pertenencias. Le seguí.

Nos vimos en la siguiente situación, ¿que hacíamos ahora? Las madres nos dieron los billetes de avión y nos dijeron que avión tomar. Pero nadie nos dijo que hacer cuando llegáramos aquí.

Pronto la gente empezó a mirarnos con curiosidad, estábamos parados en medio de la zona de espera de familiares. Seis chicos con enormes maletas mirando nerviosos a su alrededor. Si, era un tanto extraño. Ni siquiera Emmet y Rose soltaron palabra alguna hacia el otro.

-Se que nadie quiere decirlo en alto, así que lo diré yo. Estamos jodidamente perdidos- dije, a lo que todos asintieron -no sabemos donde esta ese maldito campamento; si lo supiéramos, no tenemos como ir ya que nuestras queridas mamas no nos dieron ni un centavo; no sabemos si van a venir a por nosotros, y si lo hicieran no tenemos ni idea de quién sería...

-Podríamos comprar un billete de vuelta a casa- Rose se soltó el cabello, signo de que estaba totalmente nerviosa.

-¿Acaso no has escuchado?¡No tenemos dinero! - Emmet la miró con ojos desorbitados y los brazos extendidos con gesto de ''Sería una gran idea sin ese inconveniente''.

-Era sarcasmo, inútil.

-Pelear no nos servirá de nada, ahora solo nos tenemos los unos a los otros- Alice interrumpió ese amago de pelea con voz conciliadora.

-Alice tiene razón- todas las miradas esta vez volaron hacia mi hermano, incluida la incrédula de mi morena amiga. ¿Mi hermano?¿Dándole la razón a Alice? Y por las caras de los demás, podía jurar que ellos pensaban en lo mismo.

Pero.. ahora creo que entendía lo que mi hermano me había dicho antes.

-¿Y que sugerís? - fue la primera vez que Edward habló y noté un ligero tono de nerviosismo en su voz, siempre segura y satisfecha de si misma.

Me quise dar de cabezazos contra el suelo, porque en ese momento solo quería hacerle sentir mejor. ¿Que era lo que me ocurría? Entonces lo vi claro... era Jasper, que me estaba pegando sus sentimientos por su nueva experiencia religiosa de claridad y amor. Ahora ya estaba mas tranquila.

-Yo sugiero ir a preguntarle a esa señora que sujeta en alto un enrome cartel con nuestros nombres, a lo mejor ella sabe algo- Emmet se encogió de hombros y todos seguimos la dirección de su mirada.

Una mujer de cabello caramelo y ropas muy formales alzaba en alto un cartel con nuestros nombres, miraba a la multitud de personas buscando alguna mirada de reconocimiento cuando se encontró con las nuestras. Caminó hacia nosotros haciendo sonar sus enormes tacones de aguja, una sonrisa amable surcaba su rostro de facciones finas.

-¡Gracias a dios!¡Pensé que tendría que cavar aquí mi propia tumba!- bramó Rose, siempre tan exageradamente exagerada.

-Y todo gracias a Emmet- constaté, pero al momento me arrepentí, esperando un ataque de ira de la rubia.

-Tienes razón- se limitó a decir, y caminó con aire sonriente hacia la mujer de cabello caramelo.

Eran muchas sorpresas en un mismo día, creo que aquel ambiente nos había derretido las neuronas. El rostro de Emmet era todo un poema, rió para si mismo y también se acercó entre negaciones de cabeza.

-¡Por fin os encuentro! Llevo horas esperando con este enorme cartel en alto - la mujer de mediana edad se sobó los brazos con gesto adolorido, pero siempre con la sonrisa en los labios- mi nombre es Esme, y soy la directora del campamento, encantada de conoceros.

-Los encantados somos nosotros - Masen sonreía brillantemente a Esme, la besó el dorso de la mano con lentitud. Me dieron ganas de patear su duro trasero hasta hartarme.

Todos nos presentamos y Esme nos condujo hasta su coche, que mas bien parecía un autobús. ''Para que entréis todos, según me dijo el director de vuestro instituto había un chico que ocupaba mas de un asiento'', todos nos reímos ante la cara de indignación de Emmet quien no dejó pasar ocasión para burlarse también de Rosalie.

-Pero no importa, porque esta chica tan rubia y hermosa ocupa por media persona, ¿a que nos complementamos genialmente?- rodeó los hombros de Rose con un brazo.

-En tus sueños, gorila con media neurona- escupió mi amiga apartando su brazo con un manotazo.

-¡Uff!¡Agresiva, otra cosa que me encanta de ella! En mis sueños te espero, princesa.

Esme miraba por el espejo retrovisor riendo a mandíbula batiente, Jasper estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto conmigo detrás y Edward a mi lado ¿Como es que siempre acabábamos juntos? El karma era cruel y su pasatiempo favorito era sacarme de quicio.

-Todo un verano a la basura- escuché que susurró, pero con la intención de que yo le oyera.

-Te jodes- murmuré de la misma forma.

Clavó su mirada en mi, sonriendo socarronamente.

-No querida... ¿no te das cuenta?- se arrimó a mi y dijo en voz baja, para que Esme no escuchara- no tendré otra cosa que hacer mas que hacer de tu verano un verano memorable.

Repetí sus palabras en mi cabeza. La sangre me empezó a hervir. ¿Quien se creía Masen para amenazarme de esa manera?.¡Todo esto era su culpa!

Traté de relajar el pulso de mi corazón, recordando que me encontraba en el mismo coche de la mujer que podía llamar a mi casa y conseguir que mis padres me enviaran a un convento de monjas de clausura.

Saqué mi ipod de la mochila y me puse los cascos a todo volumen ante la atenta mirada de Edward. Ignorarlo se estaba haciendo un deporte de lo mas duro.

Pronto nos dimos cuenta de que el campamento no era un campamento convencional, no había un terreno en el que se extendiera. El campamento era el pueblo. Podéis entonces imaginar lo pequeño que era ¿no?.

Estaba rodeado de bosque, frondoso y exuberante. Nada mas a cien kilómetros a la redonda. En el centro del pueblo había una enorme plaza y a las afueras estaban repartidas las pistas de fútbol, baloncesto, tenis e hípica. No había colegio ni instituto, los niños -que eran tan solo veinte- daban clase en una habitación del pequeño ayuntamiento de la plaza, y los adolescentes de nuestra edad -¡Solo 5, y todos hombres!- tenían que levantarse temprano para llegar a tiempo al instituto del pueblo de ''al lado''.

Lo único que valoré como bueno en aquel pueblo, fue el hermoso lago que poseía a tan solo cinco minutos a pie.

-No os asustéis chicos, las personas son realmente agradable y os gustarán. Somos como una pequeña gran familia - Esme rió e intentó tranquilizarnos al ver que pegábamos nuestras narices a las ventanas.

Aparcó en frente de una casa antigua, de las mas grandes que había. Era de un color azul desvaído, de dos plantas y tenía un hermoso porche con balancín. Me encantaban las casas de época.

-Esta será vuestra casa, es de mi hermano - la miramos interrogantes, ¿su hermano?- vuestro director.

Por eso nos habían mandado allí, el dinero recaudado iría directamente a manos del directo, por si las moscas. Esme nos enseño nuestras habitaciones -una para ellos y otra para nosotras- en la segunda planta. amplias, espaciosas y luminosas.

-Emm... Aurora, solo hay una cama de matrimonio en nuestra habitación- Emmet observaba a Esme con una ceja enarcada, por su semblante deducí que le habían obligado a él a preguntar.

-Así es, no tenemos mas camas que las que tenía aquí mi hermano, y no dejó que pusiéramos más - se encogió de hombros y nos miró a todos- tenéis sacos de dormir en los armarios.

-Oh no, nosotras dormiremos juntas- aclaró Alice dejando su maleta a un lado de la cama- lo hacemos todos los fines de semana.

Era cierto, cada fin de semana las chicas y yo teníamos ''Fiesta de pijamas al estilo Alice Brandon'' y siempre terminábamos tan muertas que no nos molestábamos en poner sacos de dormir. Entrabamos perfectamente las tres también en esa cama de matrimonio.

Las caras de los chicos no tenían precio.

-¡Por favor!¡Por favor!- de repente Emmet se tiró de rodillas a nuestros pies, sujetándose en las piernas de Rose-¡Dejarme dormir con vosotras!¡Tampoco ocupo mucho espacio!

Después de un momento digiriendo las palabra de Emmet, la casa estalló en risas. Esme incluida. Emmet había hecho su petición con tono tan realista que juraría que en serio pensaba que tantearíamos la posibilidad de dejarle.

-Bueno, yo os dejo que os distribuyáis como más os guste - Esme caminó hacia la salida de la casa y en el marco de la puerta añadió- estáis en vuestra casa, aunque no destruyáis nada por favor, mi hermano ya no sé que os haría. Vengo mañana por la mañana a hablar de negocios ¡Adiós!

Las chicas y yo nos encerramos en nuestra habitación sin intercambiar palabra con el trío. Nuestras miradas gritaban ''Ya hemos tenido suficiente de ellos por un día''. Acomodamos nuestras ropas en los armarios y nos pusimos los pijamas, la luz del sol empezaba a escasear.

-Tengo que hablar con vosotras- habíamos pasado varios minutos en silencio tumbadas en la cama y mirando hacia el techo cuando Alice habló.

-Te escuchamos - dijimos Rose y yo al unísono, ninguna se movió ni un ápice.

-Jasper está muy raro conmigo - soltó, pude notar un deje sombrío en su voz- ¿creéis que ya se a cansado de todas nuestras peleas y simplemente me ignora?

No sabía como responder a esa pregunta, porque yo simplemente tenía mis conclusiones y mi hermano no me las había confirmado, así que dejé que fuera Rose la que hablara.

-¿No es eso lo que quieres?¿Que te deje en paz? Dile a Jasper que convenza a Emmet para que haga lo mismo conmigo.

El profundo suspiro de Alice sacudió la cama. Se notaba que estada debatiéndose por algo.

-Si -sentenció al final- supongo que si.

Tenía que hablar urgentemente con mi hermano.

-¡Ahhhhh!

Nos sobresaltamos por el estridente grito proveniente de la habitación de los chicos. Corrimos como unas locas hasta su puerta, que Rose abrió con tanta fuerza que estuvo por hacerla giratoria.

Y la escena con la que nos encontramos fue digna de grabarla a fuego en mis recuerdos.

Edward estaba de pie encima de una silla, dando pequeños saltitos histéricos. Su semblante estaba surcado de puro terror y sus ojos estaban mas oscurecidos que de costumbre. Miraba a una esquina de la habitación, señalándola.

Y allí, donde creía encontrar una serpiente de dos metros o un escorpión con una aguja tan afilada como para cortar jamón, me encontré cara a cara... con una pequeña tarántula.

-¡Sacar esa cosa de aquí!- gritaba Masen como poseído por el espíritu de satanás. Pronto Rose y Alice se unieron a él, subiéndose encima de la silla.

-¡Mátala, mátala!

-¡Llévatela, Bella!

¿Yo?¿Porque yo?... Ah si, porque yo adoraba las tarántulas, eran mis animales favoritos. Tenía dos en un terrario que ocupaba toda la pared norte de mi habitación. Si, mis pequeñas Roberta y Lily vivían como reinas.

Eso me hizo ponerme melancólica, sabía que mi madre me prometió cuidarlas bien. Pero cuando ya había amenazado con aplastarlas y tirarlas por el retrete como una veinte mil veces, una ya no se queda del todo tranquila.

-¡BELLA!- el nuevo grito de Masen me sacó de mis pensamientos, y supe que estaba muy pero que muy asustado.

Me había llamado por mi nombre. Después de siete años.

Pasado el shock, cogí una revista de encima de la mesita de noche y me acerqué a la araña. Eran venenosas, y aunque las mías nunca me habían picado, no me podía fiar de tarántulas ajenas.

Emmet me paró a medio camino.

-Espera, espera...¿no puedes coger otra revista? Es que esa es la de Top Gear de esta semana y no creo que la vendan aquí así que...

-¡Emmet!¡Cállate!- el profundo chillido de Rose retumbó por toda la casa, el enorme moreno la miró por un momento. No con odio, no con burla. Y me dejó proseguir.

Cogí la hermosa tarántula con la revista y la dejé en la rama de un árbol que había al lado de la ventana, tan cerca que te podías subir en él.

-Problema resuelto- sentencié cerrando el cristal. Edward, Rose y Alice ya estaban con los pies en el suelo. Me giré a él primero- esta usted a salvo Milady.

-Muy graciosa, Swan.

-Ah, ¿que ahora soy Swan? Hace un momento era Bella, y juraría que lo dijiste en tono amoroso- bromeé para tranquilizar el ambiente, sin mucha intención de querer pelea.

-Cállate.

Todos reímos, como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida. Y creo que todos pensamos lo mismo ya que la habitación se volvió a llenar de tensión. El único que seguía riendo era mi hermano.

Volvimos a nuestra habitación, ya dispuestas a dormir, y con la luz de la luna dando de lleno en mi rostro no pude evitar preguntarme, ¿sería este viaje el inicio de una tregua entre todos?

Pero deseché la idea, por lo menos para mi y Masen. Porque por mucho que yo deseara dejar atrás todo, sabía que Edward me odiaba, y eso no cambiaría nunca.


	5. Un verano memorable, no sé yo

Bella POV

Aquella mañana me desperté por los fuertes rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana. Me desperecé y me levanté con cuidado de no despertar a las chicas.

Pero casi fallo totalmente, tuve que contener el estridente grito que amenazaba con salir de mi garganta al ver a Emmet con tan solo los ojos asomados a los pies de la cama.

-¿Que se supone que haces aquí, Emmet?- susurré agachándome a su lado. Pude notar que escondía algo debajo de la cama rápidamente.-¿Que has escondido?

-Son muchas preguntas a la vez, Bella. Y sabes que no se me dan bien los cuestionarios- bromeó de forma nerviosa, riendo por lo bajo. - Así que... ¿porqué no nos olvidamos de esto? Yo no he estado aquí... es un sueño.

Su forma de alargar la ''o'' de la palabra sueño me hizo reír, a lo que Rose se removió en su lugar. Emmet saltó encima de mi y me cargó a su hombro de forma increíblemente silenciosa, su rostro era de puro terror. Ya en el pasillo de las habitaciones se dignó a dejarme sobre mis pies, yo tampoco es que hubiera puesto mucha resistencia, todavía seguía riéndome ante mi anormal forma de despertar.

-Me... ¿me vas a explicar ya que hacías en la habitación? Creo que ayer te dejamos claro que no podías dormir con nosotras. Además de que si en vez de yo llega a ser Rose la que se hubiera despertado, créeme que ahora ni nunca volverías a tener una conversación con nadie - apoyé mi peso contra la pared, sin importar que estuviera delante del enemigo acérrimo de Rose en pijama y él en las mismas condiciones. Tuve que volver a sofocar la risotada que me entró al ver sus pantalones de ositos.

Emmet cogió aire y decidió confesar sabiendo que era la mejor opción para seguir vivito y coleando -no porque yo le hiciera nada, sino porque a lo mejor se me escapaba lo ocurrido delante de Rose- y sacó de su bolsillo trasero un móvil con la grabadora en pausa.

-Me he levantado para ir al baño y he escuchado sonidos raros procedentes de vuestra habitación... ya sabes, sonidos un tanto...

-¡Eres un cerdo!

-¡No, espera! No quería decir eso - volvió a ponerme en mi lugar cuando hice ademán de entrar a la habitación - aunque también hubiera entrado si fuera el caso...

-¿En serio quieres que informe a Rosalie de esta conversación, Emmet?- no podía negar que me estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo, él me miró con el semblante terriblemente horrorizado.

-¡No!¡No, por favor!¡Dejame explicarte!

Emmet dejó caer su enorme cuerpo al suelo, de rodillas. Me estaba empezando a dar un poquito de lástima.

-Está bien, habla.

-Escuché ronquidos, fuertes ronquidos, como los de un marinero - movió sus brazos como dándole énfasis a sus palabras- y solo quise entrar a ver de quien procedían.

-¿Y bien?- yo sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba y no le iba a gustar nada que este enorme simio lo supiera.

-No pude creer que la dulce, tierna e inocente Alice pudiera bufar de esa manera -se soltó a risas sobre el suelo agarrándose la tripa, necesité de toda la fuerza de mi alma para no acompañarle - así... así que cogí... el móvil...-las carcajadas no le dejaban armar una frase completa, fue difícil entenderlo - para... grabarla y enseñársela... a Jasper... a ver si así... seguía queriendo casarse... con ella.

Las risas se apagaron, me quede en shock. Emmet también se calló al pensar en lo que había dicho. Yo no podía hacer mas que mirarlo con las cejas arqueadas.

-¿Que QUE?- exploté al final. Emmet me tapó la boca con una de sus enormes manos.

¿Me hermano se quería casar con Alice?¿En que mundo me había despertado?¿Ahora Emmet me diría que en realidad molestaba a Rose porque estaba enamorado de ella? Mis pensamientos se enredaban los unos con los otros. Y entonces mis conclusiones fueron confirmadas.

-¡No digas nada!¡Tu hermano me matará!¡Rose me matará!¡Todo el mundo se pondrá de acuerdo para lincharme!Olvida toda esta mañana Bella, por favor...

Dicho eso, Emmet gateó hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta en mis narices.

Esme llegó cuando todos ya estábamos arreglados y desayunados. La mañana transcurrió normal -sin contar lo ocurrido con Emmet, todavía estaba pensando qué hacer respecto a ese tema- entre peleas de la prubia y el enorme moreno, ignorancia para Jasper y Alice y algunos comentarios mordaces de Edward hacia mi persona que por supuesto estuve encantada de responder.

Fuimos andando hacia la plaza, que estaba a tan solo dos calles de nuestra casa. Las casas estaban desiertas, por lo que Esme nos informó de que todo el pueblo ya nos esperaba en la plaza. Se podía escuchar un fuerte murmullo procedente de allí.

-Antes de llegar os quiero asignar cada grupo de personas que os toca a cada pareja - Esme nos paró a unos pasos de la plaza concurrida de gente, que todavía no se había percatado de nuestra presencia - las parejas las hizo mi hermano y los grupos asignados también, así que a mi no me preguntéis, él sabrá porqué lo hace.

Solté un bufido entre dientes sabiendo de ante mano con quien me había emparejado nuestro querido director. Así que las cosas quedaron así:

Alice y Jasper se ocuparían de los veinte niños, cosa que puso muy contenta a mi amiga. Alice inmediatamente se puso a planear en voz alta todo lo que pensaba hacer con ellos durante todo el verano, mi hermano tan solo la miraba divertido lo que hizo que Alice se sonrojara visiblemente. Apartó la mirada con la barbilla en alto y siguió con sus planes.

Rose y Emmet tendrían a su cargo a diez ancianos, todos los que habían en el pueblo. Ellos fueron los que mas se quejaron por lo aparentemente aburrido de la situación. Rose, al ver que estaban ambos de a cuerdo, cambió su semblante y fingió estar entusiasmada. ''Siempre se pueden aprender cosas de las personas mayores'' susurró al ver que Emmet la miraba con cara de haber visto un fantasma, cosa que nos hizo reír a todos. Y lo más raro fue que Esme juró que sus ancianos... no eran ancianos normales.

Y por último... Masen y yo seríamos los monitores de los cinco chicos de nuestra edad, cosa que no hizo gracia alguna a Edward por el aparente escaseo de figuras femeninas. Yo por mi parte estaba contenta -y no por que fueran todos hombre... bueno tal vez un poco si, ¡pero que chica no!- me entendería perfectamente con chicos de mi edad.

-Esta bien, cuando entremos a la plaza quiero que separéis vuestro grupo de los demás y os presentéis, ¿está claro?- asentimos, Emmet fingió un saludo militar - a partir de ahora sois los padres, nietos y hermanos de toda esa gente, porque los verdaderos viajarán lejos.

-¿Y que haremos Jasper y yo por las noches?- preguntó Alice. De inmediato todos disimulamos una risotada, todos menos Emmet hay que agregar, que miraba a Alice moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo-¡Con los niños me refería, idiotas!

-Os los podéis llevar a casa, el sótano es una amplia habitación. Decirles que se lleven sus sacos de dormir. O eso o les lleváis al gimnasio del ayuntamiento- Esme adquirió una pose autoritaria y seria. ¿En serio los padres dejarían aquí a sus hijos con seis adolescentes? Sí que deberían estar desesperados por tomarse unas vacaciones lejos de ese pueblo perdido. Pero conociendo a Alice, a esos niños no les iba a faltar de nada en todo el verano- Y los demás grupos pueden irse a sus casas a dormir.

Cuando todo estuvo arreglado, entramos con paso seguro a la plaza. Inmediatamente todas las miradas volaron hacia nosotros. El silencio reino en el lugar.

-Pueblo, estos son los seis monitores que han viajado para hacer de vuestro verano un verano memorable- las palabra de Esme me recordaron a lo que Edward me dijo en el coche el día anterior, su mirada se clavó en mi - darles la bienvenida como se merecen.

Como al haber apretado un botón, la multitud de personas corrió enardecida hacia nosotros. Me vi envuelta en miles de abrazos, saludos y agradecimientos, ya no sabía ni a quien pertenecían, y por las caras de los demás ellos estaban en mi misma situación.

Cuando el enorme recibimiento tocó su fin, las personas se plantaron en frente de nosotros, esperando a que dijéramos algo.

-Emm... Hola, gracias por los agradecimientos y el hermoso recibimiento- decidí empezar yo, ya que los demás no parecían tener idea alguna de que decir- mi nombre es Bella, ellas son Alice y Rose- señalé a mis amigas consecutivamente, un silbido se escuchó entre la multitud. Y para nuestra sorpresa, el trío soltó un gruñido al unisono- y ellos son mi hermano Jasper, mi amigo Emmet, y Edward.

No se me pasó por alto la mirada envenenada de este último.

-¿Es tu novio?¡Que pedazo de carne!- una voz aguda sonó en centro del pueblo.

Cinco ancianas emergieron de entre la multitud. Llevaban los labios pintados de diferentes tonos de rojo y los ojos de colores llamativos hasta las cejas, la piel de sus rostros era de un tono mas oscuro que el de sus cuellos debido a la mascarilla -de la que habían abusado considerablemente- y se notaba que se habían arreglado mucho la vestimenta para nuestra bienvenida. Rose, a mi lado, se estremeció y recordé las palabras de Esme.

-No señora, no es mi novio- aclaré ante la mirada irónica de las cinco mujeres- es solo un...- suspiré- amigo, es un amigo.

-Oh... así que un amigo ¿eh?- una de las señoras se acercó a arrastrando los pies hacia Edward, el cual tenía una mirada un tanto asustada - mejor para mi, ¡me lo pido!

Todas las ancianas empezaron a quejarse, argumentando que eso se lo tenían que echar a suertes.

-Y estas son las ancianas del pueblo- Esme se acercó a nosotras tres, ya que las demás señoras habían secuestrado también a Jasper y a Emmet- pero ya veis que son unas señoras muy vivaces. Las amareis, creerme.

No pudimos más que darla la razón, sobre todo yo.

Nos pusimos en marcha y separamos los que serían nuestros grupos. Y que grupo me había tocado a mi. Cinco chicos enormes -no tanto como Emmet, pero si mas musculosos que Edward- se acercaron a nosotros andando como modelos hacia el objetivo de una cámara, incluso pude jurar que una rara ráfaga de viento despeinó sus cabellos haciéndoles parecer mas sexis de lo que ya eran. O eso veía yo en mi cabeza.

-Cierra la boca, Swan. Estas manchando el suelo de saliva- tuve que volver de mis sucios pensamientos gracias a la ''dulce'' voz de Masen, y si las miradas matasen, esos chicos ya estarían fusilados.

-Niégame que si no fueran mujeres no estarías en las mismas fachas que yo.

Edward me miró significativamente, no supe interpretarlo y tampoco me dio tiempo a preguntar. El chico que lideraba el grupo ya estaba de pie en frente de mi, enseñando una hilera de dientes perfectamente blancos.

-Hola, ¿eres tú la encargada de nuestro grupo?- asentí, sus ojos eran de un hermoso negro profundo-¡Genial! Mi nombre es Jacob, y ellos son Quil, Sam, Embry y Seth.

-Y yo soy Edward, también estoy a cargo de vosotros- Masen me empujó suavemente para enfrentarse cara a cara con Jacob y le apretó la mano, por lo que pude ver, un poco mas fuerte de lo normal.

Hombres.

El grupo murmuró un leve ''Encantados'' y su atención volvió a centrarse en mi.

-Y, ¿que hace una chica tan guapa pasando el verano en este horrible pueblo?- preguntó el que respondía al nombre de Quil, mientras nos sentábamos en la fuente que presidía la plaza, todos al rededor de mi. Edward se quedó de pie con los brazos cruzados, murmurando cosas que no llegué ni siquiera a escuchar.

Ni que me importaran, me recordé.

-Pues... no os sintáis mal, pero esto es un castigo- musité, inmediatamente me empezaron a dedicar palabras conciliadoras- hubo unos desperfectos en el baile de fin de curso de mi instituto y teníamos que pagarlos, así que el directos nos mandó aquí.

-¿Como ocurrío?- inquirió Embry.

-El ponche se derramó en los altavoces alquilados.

-¿Y tú porque estas involucrada?- agregó Seth.

-Pegué a un chico por decirme un comentario subido de tono, quien empujó a otro que metió la cabeza donde no la tenía que meter y se ganó un puñetazo que le hizo volar hasta la mesa de los ponches donde había otro chico que derramó el ponche en los altavoces y en el vestido de otra chica- solté, los chicos todavía pensaban en mis palabras, posiblemente imaginándose la escena.

-Apuesto a que la que dio el puñetazo fue la rubia, ¡tiene algo que te hace pensarte el meterte con ella!- bramó Sam a lo que todos reímos, menos Edward que parecía pensar en algo que, por sus ojos, iba a acabar mal para mi.

-Pues estas en lo cierto- confirmé- en ambos sentidos.

-¿Y tú a quien pegaste?- Jacob, sentado a mi lado, devolvía la mirada a Edward con fuerza y determinación, sin dejarse amedrentar.

En ese momento no sabía que hacer, si decía algo en contra de Masen era posible que saltara a arrancarle los ojos a Jacob -no entendía todavía su adversión hace él- así que inteligentemente cambié de tema.

-Bueno, dejemos eso en el pasado, porque total ¿que mas da ahora?- musité poniéndome en pie y dando una fuerte palmada -¡tenemos que planear nuestro verano!¡Será divertido a mas no poder!

Pero, dada la situación en la que me encontraba - con Edward y Jacob intercambiando miradas envenenadas y los demás chicos con lujuriosas miradas puestas en mi- dudaba que fuera fácil hacer de este verano, un verano memorable.


	6. La muñeca

Bella POV

Después de separar e informar a cada grupo de todo -seguro que no había sido tan difícil para los demás, pensé- el único restaurante, propiedad de los cinco ancianos, abrió sus puertas y dio a todo el mundo de comer. Sacaron mesas y sillas de la nada, todo pasó muy rápido, y las ancianas pronto aclamaron nuestra compañía en su mesa.

-Comer, hijos, comer. ¡Mirad que delgados estáis! - Amy, una de las señoras fatales, como las habíamos apodado cariñosamente, no paraba de echar cazo tras cazo de comida a nuestros platos. Y claro está, no teníamos las agallas suficientes para decirla nada. Nos miramos entre nosotros con cara de ''Chicos, a comer se ha dicho''.

-Cullen, me estas clavando el codo en las costillas- susurró Rose lo suficientemente alto como para que toda la mesa lo oyera -¡Quítate!

Oh si, debemos agregar que para no molestar a las señoras estábamos los seis sentados en un lado de la mesa. No podía casi ni alcanzar el agua sin meter el pelo en la comida de Jasper.

-Tranquila muñeca, no es que haya mucho espacio que digamos- Emmet se apegó un poco mas a Rosalie - y sé que te encanta tenerme tan cerca, no lo niegues.

Las señoras juntaron sus cabezas y corearon un ''Aww''. Rose clavó su mirada en ellas, desesperada, yo todavía no lograba comprender.

-¡Que tiernos!- musitó Ágata .

-Como se aman, el primer amor es tan bonito- Damisela juntó sus manos en su pecho, tenía los ojos vidriosos.

-¡Respirar, chicas, respirar...!¡Huele a amor!- la señora Petra apoyó su cabeza en el fornido hombro de Emmet.

-¿Para cuando la boda?¡Nuestra iglesia es la mas bonita!- agregó por ultimo Helen, que se peleaba para dejar su dentadura en su sitio antes de sonreír.

Rose parecía histérica, negaba a diestro y siniestro cada ocurrencia de las señoras fatales, lo que acrecentaba todavía mas su comentarios, ''Yo tampoco quería aceptarlo a su edad, pero tranquilo chico, ¡ella te ama!'' o ''Esa siempre es la primera fase del enamoramiento, negarlo todo para que el chico ponga mas interés en ti, ¿no es una monada?''.

¿Y creéis que Emmet se quejaba? En un momento estuvo rodeado de todas aquellas mujeres que le ponían la comida en la boca, perfectamente feliz por la atención. Ellas acariciaban su cabello brindándole ''consuelo'' y dejaban rojos besos en sus mejillas.

Todos inmediatamente aprovechamos para expandirnos un poco más, respirando por volver a tener nuestro propio espacio personal.

Rose miraba la escena contrariada, había desistido en su intento por desmentir aquella imagen que las señoras fatales habían creado en sus cabezas. Mascullaba palabras indescifrables, y se podía ver el brillo de la venganza crecer en sus ojos azules.

-No sufras chico, lo bueno se hace esperar- murmuró Ágata pasando sus huesudas manos por el pecho de Emmet, quien asintió en concordancia.

-Esperaré todo lo que tenga que esperar para que esta hermosa mujer acepte que la amo más que al aire que respiro- dijo Emmet solemne, y si no conociera la situación juraría que lo estaba diciendo con total sinceridad.

-¡Pero que tierno! ¿Sabes que hace bien en momentos de desamor? - Damisela tiró con una fuerza que nadie sospechaba del brazo del fornido chico, haciendo que se pusiera de pie - Un buen helado de chocolate con una pizca de whisky del bueno.¡Vamos!

Damisela, Amy, Petra y Helen desaparecieron parloteando como cotorras en el interior del restaurante, llevándose a feliz Emmet con ellas. Solo quedaba Ágata entre nosotros, examinándonos con sus amarillentos ojos uno por uno. De repente señaló a Jasper con una uña pintada de fucsia y agitó sus brazos sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Y tu chico listo, ¿tienes novia?¡Muero de curiosidad!- con una agilidad asombrosa se levantó y arrastrando su silla se colocó a un lado de Jazz, que justamente era el mío por lo que tuve que moverme entre movimientos frenéticos de la mujer.

Suspiré, no habían preguntado a Edward. Y tenía la sensación de que no habían olvidado nuestro percance en la presentación.

Mi hermano se removió incomodo en su lugar. Edward a mi lado soltó una débil risa. Y yo, en cuando tuve la mirada de mi hermano puesta en mi, le sonreí maliciosamente y le guiñé un ojo. Él se envaró todavía mas en su asiento, así era nuestra forma de decir ''Oh si gemelo, lo sé todo''.

-B-bueno...-tartamudeó, pero se recompuso totalmente mientras lanzaba una mirada significativa a mi persona, ¿no pensará...?- si, hay una chica...- Ágata se pegó mas a él, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente y pegando el oído a la boca de Jasper.

-¿Que pasa con ella?¿Esta casada?¿No te quiere?¡Seguro que no es eso, mírate!¿Que mujer no querría estar con un muchacho como tú?¡Yo sí lo estaría!- chilló la perfumada mujer, levantando la mano con exageración, constatando lo que acababa de decir- Si fuera mas joven y no estuviera casada... aunque eso último tampoco sería un impedimento.

Edward, a mi lado, se estremeció.

-Lo que pasa es que ella me odia... - mi hermano negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, como si quisiera apartar de él malos pensamientos. Yo no podía dejar de escuchar - No me he portado realmente bien con ella y es comprensible que no quiera saber nada de mi.

-¡Tonterías! En el amor y en la lucha libre todo se vale...¿o era en la guerra? Da igual- la señora hizo un ademán con la mano-¿Quien es ella?

La mirada de mi hermano voló hasta sus zapatos, sonrió de manera triste.

-Eso todavía no se lo puedo decir, porque de seguro solo estropeará aun más todo. Pero le prometo que se lo diré algún día no muy lejano, ¿vale?

* * *

Después de comer recogimos entre todos la plaza y quedamos en que el campamento empezaba oficialmente el día de mañana, por lo que al caer la noche todo el mundo se fue a sus respectivas casas.

Las señoras fatales se despidieron melancólicamente de Emmet, pidiéndole que las llamara si por la noche sufría algún tipo de ataque que exigiera montañas de helado con whisky. Ágata le susurró algo confidencialmente a mi hermano antes de dejar un beso de carmín en su mejilla.

Alice y Jasper al final sólo se quedaron con seis niños, los demás se habían marchado de vacaciones con sus padres a base de pataletas y lloros -yo hubiera hecho lo mismo he de admitir- y quedaron en llevarles a casa a dormir. Les ayudamos a pasar a cada niño por su casa para que cogiese su saco de dormir y les conducimos de camino a la nuestra en una enorme fila de a uno.

Cuando todos estuvieron acomodados en el sótano le bajamos unas tazas con leche caliente, Alice danzaba de un lado para otro atendiendo con una enorme sonrisa a todo niño que aclamaba su atención.

-¿Quien quiere escuchar una historia de miedo?- preguntó Edward en alto, sentándose a mi lado en el enorme corro que se había formado en el suelo. Su cercanía me puso nerviosa.

-¿De miedo?¡No!¡Mejor una de amor!- una linda niña de pelo castaño y rizado sujetaba una barbie entre sus manitas, vistiéndola cuidadosamente.

Estalló la bomba. Los tres niños y las dos niñas empezaron a gritar el tipo de historia que querían. La pequeña niña de pelo castaño no soltó palabra alguna, se limitó a peinar a su pequeña muñeca mientras se acercaba a paso decidido hasta Edward. Apartó suavemente sus brazos y se sentó en su regazo.

Edward estaba perplejo, se le notaba en la mirada que no sabía que hacer en esa situación. Su rostro buscó el mío y me pidió silenciosa ayuda. Sonreí he hice como si abrazara al aire, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza que repitiera mi acción. Asintió y pasó sus brazos lentamente por la estrecha cintura de la niña, me acerqué a ellos y me senté en frente.

-¿Como te llamas, pequeña?- pregunté apartando un rizo rebelde de su rostro.

-Bella, como tú- sonrió, le faltaba un diente.

-¡Que casualidad!- agregó Edward - Y también tenéis el mismo pelo.

Ambas tocamos nuestros respectivos peinados. Así era. Castaño, rizado y largo hasta la cintura.

-Yo también tenía una muñeca así de pequeña- musité, al instante la pequeña Bella me la tendió.

-¡No se la dejes! Puede que acabe sin cabeza - advirtió Edward, riéndose suavemente- recuerdo una vez que fuimos de acampada, se sentó encima de su muñeca y ¡zash! Adiós cabeza.

-¡No me lo recuerdes! Estuve llorando una semana entera por la pobre Señorita Grace- tapé mi rostro con las manos, fingiendo unos suaves sollozos.

-Pero luego yo te compré otra en cuando mi padre me dio la paga, no me soltaste del abrazo en todo el día ¡No podía respirar!- la pequeña Bella reía en el regazo de Edward y nosotros la acompañábamos.

-¿Bella?- la voz de Rose sonó detrás de mi. Me dí media vuelta sobre mi trasero y sonreí.

-¿Si?- pude escuchar como la pequeña Bella preguntaba a la vez que yo, lo que causó otra ronda de risas sobre los tres.

Rose me miraba incrédula, no comprendía el porqué. Su mirada volaba desde Edward hasta mi con velocidad y sus cejas estaban arqueadas.

¿Que la pasaba? Iba a preguntarle cuando la respuesta calló sobre mi como un balde de agua fría.

Me estaba riendo con Masen, estaba teniendo una conversación con él como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida. Y lo más impactante fue el darme cuenta de que ese hecho me hacía sentir una agradable sensación en el pecho.

Miré a Edward, sentado todavía con la niña en su regazo, me miraba como si todavía no se hubiese dado cuenta de la situación. Me perdí por un momento en sus ojos esmeralda.

-¿Que pasa?¿Ahora me vas a decir que la muñeca no te gustó?¡Vale que fuera de imitación! Pero no me daba para más con tan solo cinco dólares y me quedé sin cromos esa semana, que conste.

Aparté mi mirada de él, como si quemara y en realidad así lo sentía yo. Me disculpé con un susurró entrecortado con él y miré significativamente a Rose antes de subir corriendo hacia planta superior. Escuché que me llamaba pero no me volví.

¿Que era esa sensación que seguía sintiendo? Un bienestar absoluto, me sentía completa, como si algo me hubiera faltado todos estos años. Y sus ojos acudieron a mi mente, pero no eran los de ahora, sino la imagen de esas orbes verdes la primera vez que las vi.

Sonreí involuntariamente al recordar lo mucho que me habían fascinado. ''Y lo siguen haciendo'' susurró una voz en mi interior.

¿Que me estaba ocurriendo?¿Me había vuelto loca?¡Era Edward Masen por el que estaba suspirando! El mismo niño que me abandonó años atrás y el hombre que ahora se dedicaba a hacer de mi vida un infierno.

''Nada es lo que parece ser''. Esa voz se estaba volviendo tremendamente irritable. Sacudí mi cabeza como si así se pudiera acallar y andé hacia la habitación.

-No se si creerte Jasper, ¿después de todo lo vivido, que quieres que piense?- la voz de Alice salió del otro lado de la puerta de nuestra habitación, y como un resorte, pegué mi oído a la madera. Si, era toda una cotilla redomada.

-Piensa lo que quieras, te he dicho la verdad y nada más que la verdad Alice, ¿Por qué es tan jodidamente difícil de creer que este enamorado de ti?- las palabra de mi hermano casi hacen que me cayera al suelo del impacto. Pero no por que no supiera de sus sentimientos hacia mi rubia amiga, que yo como gemela sospechaba y Emmet amablemente me confirmó por la mañana, si no porque no me esperaba que se los confesara Alice.

Mi hermano si que tenía un par bien puesto. Aguanté como pude la lagrimita de orgullo que amenazaba con salir de mi ojo.

-¿Tú que crees Jasper?¡Llevamos llevándonos mas desde los diez años! No has parado nunca de molestarme y ahora me vienes con que me quieres y que siempre me has querido, ¡¿que clase de broma es esta?- chilló moderadamente mi amiga con voz rota.

Claro, ella si que siempre ha estado enamorada de mi hermano y nosotras lo sabíamos por mucho que lo intentase ocultar. Y visto desde su punto de vista, yo también cogería la escusa de la broma.

Edward volvió a aparecer en mi mente y tuve que darme un leve cabezazo contra la pared.

-No es ninguna broma Alice, ¿en serio piensas que jugaría con los sentimientos de esa manera?- ante el silencio de mi amiga, Jasper prosiguió- tengo todo un verano por delante para demostrarte lo contrario.

Me aparté de la puerta escondiéndome en el baño antes de que mi hermano la abriera y escapara escaleras abajo. Mi corazón martilleaba con fuerza contra mi pecho y no sabía si era por la posible pillada in fraganti o porque había vuelto a recordar lo que había pasado en el sótano.

Tiré de la cadena del baño y caminé hacia la habitación como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Alice estaba sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y moviendo el pie con nerviosismo. Su mirada volaba en distintas direcciones hasta posarse en mi. Necesitó de un segundo para recomponerse y regalarme una sonrisa aparentemente normal, pero que yo reconocí como forzada.

-¿Vas a dormir ya?

-Si, estoy molida. Muchas emociones fuertes- respondí poniéndome mi pijama y encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Que?- aun sin mirarla pude notar el tono asustado de su voz.

-Seguro que Rose se encargará de contártelo en cuanto bajes, no te preocupes- planté un suave beso en su mejilla y me acosté con aire perezoso.

Y claro, al comprobar que yo no había escuchado nada de su conversación con Jasper -o eso pensaba ella- apagó la luz y susurró un apresurado ''Buenas noches'' antes de bajar al trote por las escaleras hambrienta por nuevas noticias.

No dormí aquella noche. No podía. No recordando la preciosa muñeca de cabello negro que tenía en una de las repisas de mi habitación, la muñeca que Edward me había comprado.


	7. Gatita Salvaje

Bella POV

Ya habían pasado dos días desde lo que oí sobre Jasper y Alice, y mi extraña conversación con Edward. Y que puedo decir, fue como si nada hubiera ocurrido, por lo menos por parte de Masen. Seguíamos tan mal como siempre, peleas, insultos, ''accidentes'' fortuitos...

Lo peor era, que aunque lo quisiera negar, tenía la esperanza de que por lo menos eso hubiera cambiado un poco.

Rose y Alice me acorralaron la mañana siguiente, una con cara de indignación y la otra saltando con curiosidad.

-¡Pero tu os escuchaste!¡Parecíais amigos de toda la vida! Incluso os hablabais con afecto y nostalgia, por los viejos tiempos ¿no?-mi rubia amiga caminaba de un lado para el otro de la habitación, como una pantera enjaulada. De vez en cuando me dirigía miradas furtivas y envenenadas, como si fuera una mancha en sus preciados bolsos de diseñador - ¿En que estabas pensando?

No podía decirle que en ese momento pensaba lo mucho que le quería por haberme regalado esa muñeca, porque de seguro me comería un bocadillo de tortazos. Fruncí los labios con aire inocente.

-¿Eh?¡Ah! Pues... no lo sé. Pero no volverá a ocurrir Rose, tenlo por seguro.

Ella me miró por un largo segundo, su mirada inexpresiva podía significar dos cosas: Primera, me ataría a la cama durante todo el verano para que no me acercara mas a Edward, o segunda, creería en mi palabra pero mantendría un ojo en la colección de cuchillos del director por si a Edward le volviera a dar el venazo de recordar tiempos pasados.

-Esta bien- casi salto de alegría al ver que no sacaba una cuerda marinera para atarme- no quiero que te haga daño Bella...- saltó a mis brazos abiertos de par en par, haciendo que las dos cayéramos en la cama.

Alice, que se había dedicado a bailar una especie de ballet del malo por la habitación, aprovechó para hacer su salto final como una gacela y aterrizo encima de Rose, por lo tanto aplastándome un poco mas a mi.

-¿Se puede saber porqué derrochas tanta miel esta mañana, Alice?- preguntó Rose poniendo ambas manos en las caderas, lo que aproveché para salir de debajo de su trasero y colocarme encima de las almohadas.

_Oh si Brandon... sufrirás._

-¿Yo?- Alice se señaló con un dedo perfectamente cuidado y los ojos bien abiertos, dejando descartada toda posibilidad de sospecha- No se de que me hablas, siempre soy así.

-Mientes...- tras la acusación de Rose, alargué una mano con aire teatral hacia Alice y gesticulé con los labios ''Te a pillado, enana''. - Has escrito esta mañana con la leche condensada ''Me quiere'' en tus tostadas, pequeña lianta.

Alice cogió aire para replicar, pero lo soltó al ver la cara de Rose, la cual prometía la cuerda que gracias a los dioses no iba a utilizar en mi. Yo mientras tanto bailaba a mi manera como había hecho Alice mientras las acusaciones estaban destinadas a mi persona, o sea, haciendo que tocaba una guitarra como si me fuera la vida en ello.

-¿Quien te quiere, Alice?- canté, mordiéndome el pendiente de mi labio para no largarme a reir.

-Tú, tú me quieres Bella - respondió cogiendo un peine de la mesita de noche y acompañándome en mi pequeño concierto imaginario.

Saltamos ambas de la cama triunfalmente y atravesamos el umbral de la habitación haciendo caso omiso a las promesas de muerte de Rose.

* * *

-¡Bella, vamos! ¡Métete!- volví a rechazar la idéa con otro movimiento de mano.

Habíamos llevado a todo el mundo al lago aquel caluroso día, por petición de las señoras fatales si cabe decir. Yo me había puesto el bikini negro que Alice me regaló por mi cumpleaños el año pasado y había salido en busca de mis chicos - les llamaba así por la mueca de fastidio de Edward al hacerlo- para encaminarnos hacía el hermoso lago.

Ellos directamente corrieron como posesos hacia la cristalina agua, no sin antes intentar tirarme, cosa que no consiguieron gracias a las dagas que Jasper les mandaba con los ojos. Mi hermanito era todo un sobreprotector... no, mentira, pero no me iba a preocupar del porqué lo había hecho.

Instalé mi hamaca debajo de un enorme árbol y saqué un libro para leer, estaba tremendamente a gusto. El sonido de una pequeña cascada daba un aspecto exótico a aquel lugar, el barboteo de agua relajaba mis terminaciones nerviosas. Se me fueron cerrando los parpados, esto era un paraíso, ya no escuchaba las voces de todos a mi alrededor...

Hasta que, como no, todo se acaba. La felicidad era un bien efímero.

Notaba como poco a poco un chorro de agua mojaba cada parte de mi cuerpo, solo me dio tiempo a tirar el libro lejos para que ni una gota de agua le rozara. Me quedé en shock, no pronuncié palabra, solo veía a través de mis cabellos mojados las miradas atentas de mis chicos, curiosos.

La fuerte carcajada de Edward me hizo despertar del trance, me aparté el pelo de la cara y le dediqué la mirada mas furiosa que encontré en mi repertorio.

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTAS HACIENDO IDIOTA?- ante mi estallido, Edward rió aun más. Vi por el rabillo del ojo que había captado las miradas de todo el lago.

-Si tu no vas al lago, el lago viene a ti Swan- respondió como si me estuviera diciendo que me había tirado pétalos de rosas por encima.

-¡Pero quien te crees tú para mojarme de esta manera sin mi consentimiento, sucio animal descerebrado...!- iba a seguir gritándole unas cuantas verdades, pero sentí como me alzaba por los aires y me colocaba en su hombro, como su fuera un saco de patatas.-¡Bájame!¡¿Me estas eschuchando?¡Bájame para que pueda patearte el culo hasta que te lo parta en cuatro!

-Si me lo dices de esa manera, no te soltaré- para mi desgracía, nos estábamos alejando del hermoso árbol, directos hacia el lago. Pataleé como si no hubiera mañana y arañe su espalda con ahínco.-¡Uy, una gatita salvaje! Si te me pones en plan pasional, he visto unas rocas allí detrás donde nadie nos vería...

-¡En tus sueños, Masen!

Rió suavemente, yo miraba con desesperación como el agua ya llegaba hasta sus rodillas y proseguía subiendo. Alcé la cabeza para ver que todo el mundo seguía con la atención puesta en nosotros, sus miradas variaban entre las divertidas de Alice, Emmet, Jasper, los niños y las señoras hasta las molestas de Rose y mis chicos.

Pedí silenciosa ayuda a estos últimos.

Jacob inmediatamente saltó de la roca en la que estaba subido en mi ayuda, no pude evitad admirar como sus músculos se tensionaron al realizar un espectacular salto de cabeza. Me dieron ganas de aplaudirle. Se acercó a nosotros brazada tras brazada, Edward todavía no se había percatado de su cercanía por lo que saltó de sorpresa cuando Jake emergió delante de él.

-¿Que haces?¡Quítate de el medio!- intentó esquivar al enorme chico pero este se lo impidió- ¡No me jodas, chaval!¿Por que no te vas a hacer el idiota a otra parte y te olvidas de nosotros?¿No ves que estamos ocupados?

Su tono sugerente me hizo enrojecer, cosa rara en mi. Dejé inmediatamente de patalear.

-Solo si la señorita me lo pide, capullo- sentí como Edward se tensó y quise incorporarme, pero me lo impidió- ¿Bella?

Para ese momento el lago estaba sumido en un silencio sepulcral. Ni siquiera me atreví a mirar a mi alrededor.

-Déjame en agua, Masen- alcancé a decir, en un susurro casi inaudible pero que Edward escuchó. Todo quedó parado un momento, Masen me deslizo suavemente por su cuerpo hasta dejar que mis pies tocaran el fondo. Me llegaba el agua hasta los hombros y a él hasta la mitad del torso, sentía un hormigueo por donde su piel se había deslizado por la mía, sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos.

No, otra vez no. No me dejaría engatusar de nuevo, por mucho que mi cuerpo me pidiera lo contrario.

Me tragué el nudo que tenía en la garganta y con la cara ardiendo me giré hacia Jacob, le sonreí y murmuré un suave ''Gracias'' antes de nadar hacia donde se encontraban Rose y Emmet con los señoras. Suspiré aliviada al notar que todos dejaban de prestar atención a lo ocurrido y volvían a divertirse en el lago,y con ''todos'' me refiero solo a los niños ya que los chicos todavía me lanzaban miradas extrañas. Cuanto más me acercaba a las señoras fatales sus comentarios crecían como la espuma.

-Un triangulo amoroso, ¡este verano va a ser excitante!- bramó Helen, que chapoteaba feliz a la orilla del lago .

-No hay ningún triangulo amoroso, Helen- expliqué, más todas las señoras empezaron a reír. Para mi enorme disgusto Rose corrió hacia el agua con un ''¡Que calor, que calor que tengo!¡Que guapa soy y que tipo tengo!'' y Emmet se sentó a un lado de Petra.

-No hay ninguno porque mi amigo no tiene rival, señoras. Bella solo le ama a él- dijo el fornido moreno, con cara falsamente orgullosa. Le dediqué una mirada envenenada.

-¡No habíamos caído! Pero debo agregar que el pequeño Jacob no está nada mal, ¿a que tiene un trasero como esculpido por los ángeles, muchacha?-preguntó Amy, a la que me había unido para hacer un pequeño castillo de arena junto a Ágata y Damisela. Reí.

-Eso no te lo puedo negar- admití esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero los ojos de el chico Edward son mas bonitos- remató Damisela tirando ''sin querer'' la torre que Amy con tanto esmero había levantado.

-Cierto.- dije a regañadientes.

Amy abrió desmesuradamente la boca con cara de indignación. Entonces estalló el debate sobre quién de los dos era mejor futuro padre para mis bebés. Amy y Helen estaban a favor de Jacob mientras que Petra y Damisela rebatían todo lo que las mujeres decían, para ellas Edward era el mejor portador de genes con creces.

No lo pienses Bella... no lo pienses... no... lo... ¡Vale! Mucho me temía que yo estaba con las últimas, pero...¿Desde cuando mis sentimientos enterrados, envenenados, sepultados y sellados habían florecido? No lo sabía, pero no pude evitar lanzar una mirada rápida hacia donde Edward leía el libro que yo antes había dejado caer.

No lo entendía, ¡Era Edward, por dios! Pero no me podía negar que le echaba de menos, echaba de menos todo lo que podríamos haber sido si esa estúpida pelea de chiquillos no nos hubiera separado. Muchas veces pensé en hablar con él seriamente, para arreglar todo aquello, para admitir que se nos había ido de las manos una tonta discusión. Pero temía su rechazo, temía que me gritara a la cara lo patética que sería por haber siquiera pensado que él se podría llevar bien conmigo.

Temía incluso que dejara de hablarme. Era patético admitir que prefería sus desaires y comentarios antes que su total indiferencia. Yo era patética.

Aparté la mirada de Edward cuando él la alzó de las páginas que leía. Recé porque no me hubiera pillado.

-¿Y tu vieja Ágata?¿De que lado estás?- cuando volví a prestar atención a las señoras, todas se habían puesto en corro acorralando a la pequeña Ágata, que leía una revista del corazón con indiferencia.

-¿Que de que lado estoy, querida Dami?-preguntó con un deje de ironía, su respuesta era decisiva por lo que podía admirar. Me senté a un lado de Emmet, que comía_ Chetos _a puñados mirando la escena con suma atención.-Está claro, yo voy con el joven Jasper.

Tosí la patata que llegué a meterme en la boca y miré asustada a la señora lectora de revistas del corazón y propulsora del incesto.

-¡Es mi hermano!

-Ya lo sé- admitió con una leve carcajada, retocando con aire ausente su pintalabios cereza- Estoy del lado de Jasper para que consiga a esa pequeña muchacha parecida a un duendecillo que le lleva por la calle de la amargura.

Inmediatamente todos dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia el susodicho, que salpicaba divertido a mi amiga. Ni que lo hubieran hecho aposta, parecían sacados de una película pastelera que te hacía llorar arco iris durante semanas. Alice también le mojaba mientras intentaba pararle con una mano por delante, lo que mi hermano aprovechó para cogerla en volandas y sumergirla con él en el agua.

Otro coro de ''Aww'' sacudió a las señoras, lo que las unió en la causa _Hacer que la chica duende se enamore perdida e irrevocablemente del chico rubio, _olvidando a Jacob y a Edward. Aunque presentía que solo era por el momento.

-¡Bella!¡Ven conmigo!- la voz de Rose sonó proveniente del agua, estaba extrañamente escondida detrás de una roca y su cara estaba lo más roja que pude haber visto en todos los años de conocerla.-¡CORRE!

Me levanté de un salto, dispuesta a correr como una loca hacia ella y saltar en el agua tipo ''Los vigilantes de la playa'' pero algo me lo impidió, y fue la fuerte y sonora cachetada en el trasero que a Emmet se le ocurrió darme.

-¡EMMET!-chillé y pude escuchar que Rose hizo lo mismo. Cullen me miraba con gesto inocente y con una sonrisa que amenazaba por esbozar.

-¿Que?¡Si lo pone un tu bikini!¡Yo que culpa tengo de seguir ordenes! Luego no lo hago, y todo el mundo ha quejarse- explicó con fingida molestia, arqueé una ceja en su dirección- Solo mira tu trasero, ¿a caso no lo sabías?

Hice lo que me dijo y allí estaba, en letras rosas y grandes, como un cartel. ''TOUCH ME''. ¿Como no me pude dar cuanta antes?. Busqué a Alice entre la multitud, dispuesta a ahogarla un poco en el agua, pero la encontré jugando entre los brazos de mi hermano y mis intenciones de venganza se apagaron.

¿Cuando fue que vi por última vez esa mirada enamorada en Alice? Lo sabía, hace siete años, bajo un cerezo en flor y una galleta en la mano. Así que no me quise meter, no cuando el destino le volvía a dar una oportunidad a mi amiga.

Y si Jasper la desperdiciaba me encargaría personalmente de llevarle a un veterinario para que le castraran dolorosamente.

-¡Hello!¡Sigo esperando, BELLA!- me dí media vuelta y esta vez si que me dirigí hacia Rose, que seguía en la misma posición detrás de la roca -No te acerque mucho.

Me puse al otro lado de la roca y apoyé mi cabeza en ella, agotada mentalmente. Sentí como Rose acariciaba lentamente mi cabello, la alcé y le sonreí.

-¿Que querías, Rose?

-Esto...- miró a su alrededor, cerciorándose de que nadie podía escucharla- me acaba de venir la amiga.

-¿La amiga?- pregunté confusa, mirando a mi alrededor tal vez esperando a que alguien apareciese.

-Sí, ya sabes... La roja- me miraba con una sonrisa de ''Ya tu sabes lo que hablo'', pero yo seguía sin entender nada- ¡Joder Bella, me ha venido la regla!

-¡Ahh!- dije riendo- Haberlo dicho antes, ¿y cual es el problema?

-El problema es que ha sido ahora mismo, y si salgo del agua a lo mejor los niños se preguntan porqué me estoy desangrando y les creo un trauma infantil para toda su vida.- su rostro denotaba que estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y eso yo no lo quería, no siendo la única persona a tres metros a la redonda.

-¿Por eso estabas así de insoportable esta mañana? Bueno... más que de costumbre- la voz de Emmet nos envaró a las dos, más a ella que a mi. Emergió a un lado de mi cuerpo con una sonrisa burlona -¡Rosalie cabalga con maestría sobre el caballo rojo de combate!

Quise taparle la boca de un puñetazo, eso sería una caricia al lado de lo que los ojos de Rose prometían. En cambio, arañé con todas mis fuerzas el primer cacho de piel que tuve a mi alcance.

-¡Auch!¡Que uñas, mujer!¿O mejor dicho, gatita salvaje?- JEmmet tenía un serio problema de precaución, eso que a la gente normal se nos dispara como un sexto sentido cuando hay un peligro cerca, porque lo que Emmet estaba haciendo ahora era semejante a pasearse con calzoncillo de filetes de ternera frente a un león hambriento.

Dejé de mirar a Emmet cuando un sollozo suave proveniente de Rose llamó mi atención. La rubia estaba llorando y yo no sabía que hacer, ya que eso era tan raro como que yo me sonrojara o que hubiera un eclipse lunar.

-Rose...

Rosalie nadó a prisa hasta la orilla, cogí el rostro de Emmet e hice que mirase hacia cualquier punto que no fuera mi amiga. Sabía que eso solo la iba a molestar aún más. Ella cogió la primera toalla que encontro y se envolvió en ella apresuradamente mirando a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que nadie la miraba. Después desapareció entre la espesura del bosque.

Genial. Simplemente este era el verano de mi vida, notase el sarcasmo.

Emmet no preguntó nada, y yo se lo agradecí en silencio. En su rostro se reflejaba el arrepentimiento y la culpa, yo no iba a encima echar mas tierra al asunto diciéndole lo idiota que había sido, tenía la sensación de que él ya lo sabía por cuenta propia.

Las señoras fatales preguntaron sobre la reciente huida de Rosalie, a lo que respondí que solo se había acercado a casa a recoger una cosa que se le olvidó. Las señoras también notaron la tensión en el aire así que no hicieron más preguntas y se dedicaron a chapotear, hacer castillos de arena y a leer revistas del corazón.


	8. ¡Un, dos, Emmet no se baña!

Bella POV

Dejé a Emmet lamentandose en posición fetal junto a las ancianas, que acariciaban su espalda -y algunas de ellas aprovechaban para palpar otras zonas de cuerpo juvenil- y caminé hacia Alice, que tomaba el poco sol sentada en una silla desplegable. Sus grandes gafas de diseñador ocupaban gran parte de su rostro y me impedían ver hacia donde se perdía su mirada, pero la sonrisilla minimamente perceptible -notese el sarcasmo- que cruzaba por su rostro como si le hubieran pegado las comisuras a las orejas con cola me hacían pensar en cierto rubio que jugaba a las aguadillas en el lago.

Me senté a su lado, en la arena y suspiré.

-Los niños son monisimos, ¿no crees?

-Si, claro- susurró- es monisimo.

-Ya te digo, esas sonrisas que tienen tan bonitas...¡Mirales! Parecen angelitos- señalé hacia uno de los niños, que ahogaba a otro sin compasión con una risa macabra a lo malo malísimo de la pelicula. Jasper se acercó a grandes brazadas hacia ellos y consiguió separarlos para que el pobre niño ahogado cogiera sendas bocanadas de preciado aire y se retirara el pelo rubio de la cara, roja por la falta de oxigeno.

-Si, tiene una sonrisa bonita.

Miré a Alice de reojo con una ceja alzada y con los labios fruncidos. Ella observaba con un semblante de relajada alegría, a pesar de que ahora el niño rubio ahogado, que reconocí como Wyatt, nadaba de lado intentando alcanzar la orilla lo antes posible para que el niño que había atentado contra su vida no volviera a utilizarle como tabla de hacer surf.

-Y así, en el agua, mojado, con las gotas escurriendo por su musculoso torso y el cabello brillando a la luz de los ultimos rayos de sol, ¿no son los niños fascinantes?- pregunté con un deje de ironía impreso en la voz.

-Si, Jasper es fascinan...-su semblanté cambió al procesar mis palabras-¡Espera!¡Pequeña manipuladora!

-Yo no soy la que esta en Jasperlancia mientras uno de tus niños se aferra a la vida allí en la orilla- dije encogiendome de hombros y escondiendo la sonrisa con una disimulada tos.

Alice se levantó como alma que lleva el diablo y me tiró sus enormes gafas a la frente. Reprimí un quejido. Mi amiga ayudó a Wyatt a salir del agua y le abrazó con cariño antes de asomarse por encima de su cabeza y sacarme la lengua de forma infantil.

Jasper apareció a su espalda, con la pequeña Bella en el brazo derecho, Gin -una niña con complejo de GreenPeace- en el izquierdo y la tercera niña, Coco, a la espalda. Parecía la viva imagen de un heroe de acción. Fue dejando una por una en sus respectivas toallas, con cuidado para que la arena no volviera a aderirse a sus pequeños cuerpos.

-Listas, señoritas- mi hermano hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. Las niñas, literalmente, se derritieron bajo su sonrisa. Bueno, las niñas y Alice, que había vuelto con un Wyatt que escondía su rostro entre su cuello y clavícula.

Wyatt era un niño un tanto especial, y no sabría si decir en el buen o en el mal sentido. Era demasiado... aprensivo, depresivo, asustadizo e hipocondríaco. Teníamos que mirar dos veces para ver si su saco de dormir tenía algún bicho no deseado, nos hacía leerle las etiquetas de la comida para ver si podían tener algún efecto secundario, y dios no quiera que por algún accidente de la vida Wyatt haga sentir mal a alguien, porque él se castigaba de cara a la pared durante horas y horas por mucho que tú hicieras para evitarlo.

Recuerdo esta mañana, que pisó a Emmet -¡A Emmet!- sin querer, y el idiota se puso a chillar como una niñita en otro de sus arrebatos de ''¡Soy el bufón de la corte!''. Solo diré que nos llevó tres horas sacar a Wyatt de debajo de la cama, y otra media para convencerle de que Emmet era un idiota y no tenía nada que perdonarle.

-Coge a Wyatt, Bella. Voy a sacar a los otros dos mounstros del agua- dijo Alice mientras intentaba separar a Wyatt de su cuerpo.

-¿Mounstro?¿Piensas que soy un mounstro, Alice?- Wyatt miraba a Alice con los ojos abiertos de par en par, cristalinos con nuevas y enormes lagrímas que amenazaban con saltar. Se agarró la cara con ambas manos y se golpeó la frente con fuerza-¡Soy un mounstro!¡No merezco estar en este maravilloso campamento!

-¡No! No, no, no, no Wyatt yo no quería decir eso, es un apodo cariñoso, no me pareces un moustro, claro que no, eres el niño más tierno que he conocido en mi vida y te quiero mucho- Alice apretó al niño contra su pecho y acarició su pelo con desesperación.

Mi vida se había convertido en una serie mala de televisión.

Alice se llevó ella misma a Wyatt hacia casa, pues ya estaba anocheciendo, susurrandole palabras tranquilizadoras al oído e intentando que el niño no se golpeara más en la cabeza, le estaba empezando a crecer un puntiagudo chichón. Jasper volvió a cargar a las niñas y yo llamé a mis chicos para ayudarle con los otros dos niños que todavia no querían salir del agua. Se trataba de Cody, el chiquillo con tendencias homicidas, y de Ryan, un niño que a mi me hacía mucha gracia, pues tenía un ego tan inflado para sus seis años que no le entraba en el pequeño cuerpecito.

Entre Embry y Sam consiguieron coger al escurridizo Cody, llevandose en el proceso más patadas y puñetazos de los que llegué a contar. Cody daba miedo, _demasié_. Por otro lado, Ryan salió del agua sacudiendo su melena azabache con la barbilla bien en alto y guiñandome un ojo mientras cargaba sus palas y rastrillos al hombro.

Cuando ya todo el mundo estuvo listo para partir rumbo a casa, me encaminé a coger mis cosas de debajo del árbol. Cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que allí no había nada.

-Te he cogido yo todo, Bella.

Me giré hacia Jacob, que cargaba mi mochila y hamaca en un hombro y las toallas de ambos en el otro. Le devolví instantaniamente la sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, Jake- intenté coger mis cosas, pero él se apartó.

-De eso nada, no puedo permitir que una señorita cargue con semejante peso.

-¿Con una mochila que lleva dentro crema solar, un movil y un libro, y una toalla? Puff, no vaya a ser que me lesione la columna vertebral -me burlé poniendo ambas manos en jarras- la hamaca te dejo que la lleves, sé que te hace ilusión.

-Yo llevaré todo, no hay más discursión- Jacob se dió media vuelta y andó hacia la manada de personas que subian ya por la cuesta, atravesando el camino rocoso entre medias del bosque de camino al pueblo.

Si quiere evitarme ir cargada en esta horrible cuesta, no seré yo quien se lo niegue, pensé. Entre medias de todo el hastiado grupo vi a Edward, estaba entre medias de Helen y Amy pues ambas mujeres habían enroscado sus brazos como pulpos a los de él.

-Ya no tenemos edad para estos trotes- exclamaba Helen, arremangandose los vuelos de la falda veraniega que vestía- llévanos chaval, tú que tienes la energia de un tifón.

Solté una risa ante tal imagen. Edward, al que le habían asignada las señoras llevar sus dos sillas además de sus respectivas mochilas, y su propia bolsa, claro está. También tenía alrededor del cuello una enorme sombrilla de vivos colores.

Y las cosas se quedaron así: mi hermano cargaba a las tres niñas, Embry a Cody y Quil a Ryan. Seth tenía a Dami de la cintura al igual que Sam a Petra, Emmet llevaba a Agata a la espalda.

Y yo... yo no llevaba nada. Asi que vi perfectamente cual era mi cometido. Cogí un palo del suelo, uno que se viera bien, y corrí hasta ponerme a la cabeza de toda la manada.

-¡Seguid al palo!¡Vamos, con más ganas!- animé a todos, que inmediatamente clavaron sus miradas cansadas y sus rostros sudorosos por el esfuerzo en mi persona. Seguramente era mi imaginación las dagas que sentía.

-¿No nos puedes ayudar?- preguntó Edward, claramente el más cargado de todos. Le sonreí con simpatía.

-Y lo estoy haciendo, ¡Os animo a seguir adelante por esta cuesta empinada y rocosa!- apunté al cielo con mi nuevo cetro de poder, saltando de roca en roca al estilo Alice Brandon- Repetid conmigo: ¡Nosotros somos el campamento Karma!

-¡Nosotros somos el campamento Karma!- repitieron a coro todos, salvo Edward y mi hermano. Los niños y las ancianas con renovada diversión y mis chicos alargando las silabas como en un cántico, claramente esperando impresionar. Ingeeeenuos.

-¡Y aunque seamos pocos, somos la caña!

-¡Y aunque seamos pocos, somos la caña!

-¡Un, dos, Emmet no se baña!- reímos al ver como Agata sacudía su mano frente a su narid, corroborando mi verso.

-¡Ey, yo si me baño! De vez en cuando, pero me baño- Emmet soltó un bufido bajo y, con una sonrisa malvada, aparentó tropezarse, esperando que Agata se asustara. Lo que no ocurrió en absoluto. Emmet miró por sobre su hombro a la señora-¿No te asustas?

-Si me muero porque te tropiezas o me dejas caer, volveré para hacer de tu vida un infierno, aún más que tu rubia enamorada, chaval- respondió escuetamente la anciana, con una sonrisa engañosamente dulce. Emmet se estremeció y puso todavía más atención a donde ponía los pies.

-¡Tres, cuatro, a Edward le da miedo una simple araña!- todos rieron ante mi nuevo grito de guerra, el interpelado me regaló una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Tres, cuatro, a Edward le da miedo una simple araña!- puedo jurar que escuche la voz de Jacob un poco más alta que la de los demás.

-¡A mi también me dan mucho miedo! Son feas _et dégoûtant- _dijo Coco escondiendo el rostro entre el cabello de mi hermano.

La miré duranto un momento, sopesando la idea de que a lo mejor la pequeña niña me hubiera insultado.

-¿Degoqué?

-_Dégoûtant- _repitió- asquerosas en francés.

-¡Ooh! -dije. Y luego, en la pausa que siguió, dije ''¡Ooh!'' otra vez.

-¿No sabes francés?- preguntó con el rostro desfigurado en una mueca de incredulidad.

-Nop.

-¡Eso es imperdonable! El francés es una lengua que toda señorita debe saber dominar a la perfección- la pequeña niña daba saltos de indignación en la espalda de Jasper, el cual soltó un bufido ante la nueva dificultad para subir esa empinada cuesta.

Miré a mi alrededor, dejando pasar que una niña de cinco años sabía hablar incluso mejor que yo, tanto en nuestro idioma como en francés y a saber en que idiomas más. Y entonces la vi. Era hermosa. Mi corazón empezó a bombear a toda carrera mientras mis pies caminaban a prisa hacia ella.

-Por si todavía no te has dado cuenta, Coco, Bella no es ninguna señorita- escuché la voz burlona de Edward a mis espaldas y la inconfundible risa de Emmet que la acompañaba, pero no me importó.

Por que yo tenía frente a mi a la mayor roca que había visto en mi vida. Toda mía. Toda para que yo la escalara a mi placer.

-Señorita o no, la respetas, chaval- exclamó Helen al tiempor que le propiaba una sonora colleja a Edward.

Empecé a escalar, despacio, disfrutando de como mis pies buscaban el saliente más estable para poder avanzar un poco más alto. Me mordí el piercing con emoción. Recordaba que cuando era pequeña mi padre nos solía llevar a Alice, a Rose, a Edward y a mi a un pequeño parque natural a las afueras de nuestra ciudad. Allí escalaba toda roca que se me ponía por delante. Alice se dedicaba a bailar alrededor de nuestra victima mientras Rose y yo competíamos por quien alcanzaba antes la cima, y Edward siempre, siempre, extendía los brazos en torno a nuestra posición con una mueca de miedo adornando su aniñado rostro, por si a alguna se le ocurría resbalarse y precipitarse hacia el vacio.

-¡Bella!- volví de mis recuerdos al escuchar el chillido de Edward, retorcí el cuello hasta que le pude mirar desde mi alta posición- ¡¿Que se supone que estas haciendo?

-Escalar una roca- respondí escuetamente con una sonrisa, para ese entonces todos se habían detenido a admirar mi altitud. Subí un poco más.

-¡ESO YA LO VEO! ¡QUIERES BAJAR ANTES DE PARTIRTE EL CRANEO!- la voz de Edward fue perdiendo gradualmente su tranquilidad a medida que mis pies encontraban más salientes para precipitarme un poco más alto.

-¿Quieres tranquilizarte? No me va a pasar nada. ¡Vete!

-¡Y una mierda!- aparcó a las señoras sobre un árbol a un lado del camino y soltó de mala manera todos sus trastos. Jasper sacudió la cabeza y soltó una sonora carcajada-¡Seth, ayuda a Helen! ¡Sam, a Amy!- los chicos no chistaron ante el tono duro de Edward y recogieron todo lo que él había dejado caer con anterioridad, además de a las señoras.

-Sube cuando consigas bajarla, Edward. En marcha- todo el mundo volvió a su tarea de subir hacia el pueblo, aunque volvían su cabeza de vez en cuando para mirarme.

-¡Ten cuidado, MaxiYo!- escuché la delicada y preocupada voz de la pequeña Bella gritarme desde los brazos de Jasper. La volé un beso y subí un poco más.

-Bella, creo que lo más sensato es que bajes- retorcí un poco más el cuello, ya en posturas imposibles, y vi como Jacob se apoyaba contra la roca con los brazos cruzados mientras miraba en mi dirección.

-Por una vez, este chico tiene razón. Bella...¡Baja de una vez por el amor de Dios!- a su lado, Edward, justo debajo de mi posición, extendía los brazos con nerviosismo, abarcando todas las posibles zonas en las que yo podría aterrizar si me resbalaba.

-¡Ya no tengo diez años, Edward! Puedes volver al pueblo, muchas gracias- le dediqué una sonrisa cargada de ironía y apoyé el pie en un saliente más, para impulsarme y alcanzar otro más alto. Ya podía oler la cima.

-Eso Edward, vuelve al pueblo- dijo Jacob y en su voz pude notar un deje de burla.

-Tu también Jacob- añadí. Cogí una rama que sobresalía de una grieta y me ayude con ella para alzarme con un gran salto hacia otro saliente, pero la rama se rompió y tropecé.

-¡BELLA!-el grito de Edward espantó a unos pájaros de un árbol cercano. Cuando la rama se rompió alcancé a sujetarme a la grieta, en la que apoyé después un pie y me alcé, ya podía tocar la parte de arriba con la mano.-¡Por Dios, ten cuidado!¡No te sueltes! Dios mío, Bella.

-¡Ale hop! Estoy bien, señor preocupaciones, ¿quiere tranquilizarse usted?- dije y volví la vista hacia abajo. Jacob seguía en la misma posición y Edward estaba todavía más frenético, su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal.

-La estas alterando, será mejor que te vayas. Yo me quedo con ella- dijo Jacob caminando hacia Edward, el cual no parecía prestarle la más minima atención. Sacudí la cabeza y subí un poco más a lo largo de la grieta.

-¡No me toques, idiota!- ante el grito de Edward volví la cabeza rapidamente. Estaba alejando a Jacob con un solo brazo, mientras su otro brazo y sus ojos todavía estaban puestos en mi. Jacob le empujaba hacia el camino con fuerza.

-¡Parad!¿Estais tontos?- exclamé, pero ninguno pareció hacerme caso. Su pelea estaba subiendo de intensidad, ahora se lanzaban golpes mientras soltaban algún que otro insulto-¡He dicho que paréis!

Edward pareció escucharme, ya que su semblante se volvió a encoger del miedo. Ya no golpeaba a Jacob, tan solo intentaba quitarselo de encima con fuertes empujones para volver a su antigua posición con los brazos extendidos. Pero Jacob, con unos diez cinco más de altura que Edward, se lo impedía lanzandole cascadas de puñetazos que Edward lograba esquivar.

-¡JACOB!¡Como baje te juro que te voy a...!-no llegué a acabar la frase, porque sentí que mis pies resbalaban de su posición. Intenté agarrarme con las manos, pero las piedras se colaban de entre mis dedos como si fueran mantequilla.

-¡BELLAAAAAA!

Sentí un terrible dolor en el tobillo cuando mi pie se quedo enganchado a media caída en un saliente. Grité esperando el impacto contra el suelo.

Pero nunca llegó. En su lugar aterricé entre dos musculosos brazos que me apretaron contra un fornido pecho. El olor a lilas y a sol era inconfundible, a pesar de que tenía medio cerebro avasallado por el agudo dolor de mi tobillo.

Edward se dejó caer de rodillas con mi cuerpo entre sus brazos y me abrazó fuertemente, apoyando mi cabeza con fuerza contra su cuello y meciendonos de un lado para el otro. Su respiración era errática y acelerada, podía sentir los desbocados latidos de su corazón contra la mejilla.

-Edward...

-¡NO, BELLA!-explotó, separó mi rostro de su cuerpo y empezó a inspeccionar en busca de heridas o magulladuras- ¡De Edward nada! ¡Te lo dije! ¿Pero me haces caso? ¡NOOOO! No hace diez años, no ahora.- cuando llegó a mi tobillo y un fuerte quejido abandonó mis labios su mandíbula se encajó con fuerza- Lo siento.

Sentí que detrás de esas simples palabras se escondían sentimientos mucho más complejos. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, sus ojos estaban abatidos y sin ese brillo tan característico. No sé de donde salió la idea, o si siquiera la pensé, pero mi mano se alzó y se amoldó a su mejilla con delicadeza. Edward apoyó la cabeza contra la palma de mi mano y cerró los ojos.

-Lo siento, Edward- susurré con cierto miedo a perder el ambiente que se había creado entre nosotros.

-No... lo siento yo, Bella- sus ojos volvieron a conectar con los mios, más intensamente, gritandome y dandome a entender cosas que no entendía. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, esa última disculpa no se refería al dolor palpitante de mi tobillo.


	9. No ahora

ROSALIE POV

Ya habia ordenado por orden alfabético y por colores todos mis pintauñas. Quince veces. Era una de las cosas que me calmaban cuando estaba triste, o furiosa, o de cualquier estado que pusiera en peligro la integridad de cualquier ser humano en un radio de menos de veinte metros.

Sabía que no había tenído verdaderos motivos para llorar y salir huyendo como lo hice. Pero estaba al límite; demasiado bosque, demasiada anciana telenovelesca, demasiado niño aprensivo/homicida/defensordetodolovivo/pijo/pedante, y sobre todo, demasiado Emmet Cullen.

Dios, si es que con solo pensar su nombre sentía la sangre hervir en por mis venas. Maldito oranguran mononeuronal idiota y todocalifiativoquedigalomuym olestoquees.

-¡ROOOOOOOOSI!- gritó Alice abriendo la puerta de nuestra habitación como si de un telón se tratara. De la impresión tiré todos mis pintauñas al suelo.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE quieres maldita duende?- me dispuse de nuevo a colocar otra vez los pintauñas, sentada en medio de la cama. Alice se dejo caer como peso muerto en ella por lo que de nuevo los pintauñas volvieron al suelo. Oh si que no, la enana los iba a recoger con los dientes.-¡ALICE RECOGE AHORA MIS..!

-Ya ya ya ya ahora los recojo, ¡estoy que no me lo creo Rose! No sé ni que me pasa, estoy feliz y contenta y tengo ganas de bailar y de cantar y de tirarme por la ventana porque tengo la sensación de que ahora mismo podría volar- Alice se sujetaba teatralmente el corazón.

-Ajá, con que no me digas que estas así por cierto mellizo de cierta mejor amiga nuestra está todo bien - dije cruzandome de brazos y mirandola retadoramente.

-Mmmmmmm...

-¿Mmmm que?

-Me has dicho que no te diga eso, así que no te lo digo por mucho que sea eso.-Alice me miraba por encima de una enorme almohada con ojos asustados.

_Si, asustate._

-Pero Alice, ¿tú te estas escuchando?¡¿Se te ha olvidado de quien hablas?!¡Es Jasper, el chico al que odias, el que no hace mas que hacerte sufrir!- ella evitaba mi miraba mientras se mordía el labio con el semblante triste.

Y yo lo sentía, sentía mucho la situación, pero lo que no iba a permitir era que mis hermanas sufrieran a manos de esa panda de imbéciles sin cerebro. Eso si que no, por encima de mi hermoso cadaver. Me dolía tener que ser la voz de la razón de las tres.

-Ya lo sé Rosalie... pero él es diferente, en realidad no quería que eso llegara tan lejos. Me lo ha dicho Rose, y yo le creo. Ha cambiado, o simplemente ha dejado atras esa máscara que hacía que le aborreciera - no no no no, se me estaba llendo de las manos, sus ojos tenían un brillo de esperanza y podía ver la cara de Jasper reflejada en ellos.

Ella iba a sufrir, y yo lo sabía. Tenía que protegerla.

-¡No Alice!¿No te das cuenta que es una más de sus mentiras y bromas?¡Quiere engatusarte para luego reirse en tu cara gritando lo patética que has sido!¿No lo entiendes?¡Por el amor de dios!- cogí su rostro entre mis manos - no quiero que sufras más.

Tras una breve pausa en la que solo nos miramos a los ojos, Alice frunció los labios y se aparto de entre mis manos.

-No Rosalie, eres tú la que no lo entiende. Lo veo en sus ojos, es el hermano de Bella y nunca ha sido tan cruel conmigo como lo ha sido Emmet contigo-algo dentro de mi se removió incómodo, pero no le di importancia - y le quiero.

Su confesión me dejó en blanco. Ya sabía que tenía la partida perdida así que solo asentí en silencio.

-Luego no me vengas llorando, porque sé lo mucho que te molesta que te digan "Te lo dije".

-No tendrás que hacerlo- dijo y se lanzó a mi cuello para, supuse, ahorcarme -¡No me gusta que estemos enfadadas Rosie-Rose!¡Pleeeeeeeease!

Reí, aunque no con mucho entusiasmo. No podía enfadarme con ella o con Bella por mucho tiempo, aunque intentaría perfeccionarlo.

-Claro que no enana, ahora recoge mis pintauñas y los quiero por colores y orden alfabético.

-¡Si, señora!- dijo y realizo un saludo militar, ya lanzando los botes de colores a la cama.

-¿Y Bella?-pregunté, eligiendo uno que convinara con el conjunto que pensaba ponerme por la tarde.

-Según lo que me han dicho los chicos se quedó en el bosque con Jacob y Edward- dijo, y al asimilar su frase me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, tanto como los míos- Oh oh.

¡Esos dos se iban a matar!

Salimos como dos neuróticas de la casa bajo la atenta mirada de todos, que miraban una pelicula en el salón. Bajamos con cuidado la cuesta, yo intentando que el tampón no se me metiera hasta el cerebro y Alice maldiciendo porque había cogido unos zapatos sin querer que no eran suyos y le quedaba muy grandes. Ya claro, sin querer, sin querer cogió los zapatos de Jasper. Sin querer, por supuesto.

Alice se paró a mitad de camino y me empujó como si yo fuera un muñeco detrás de un enorme árbol. Perra. Tapo mi boca antes de que de ella saliera veneno del caro y señaló hacia una roca que había un poco más adelante.

Allí estaban, por lo menos Bella y Masen, abrazaditos como si se fueran a despegar un solo centímetro el cielo se fuera a caer de su sitio.

-Lo siento, Edward- alcancé a oír susurrar a Bella con voz extremadamente melosa. _¿Qué?¿Como?¡¿Lo siento?!¡¿Edward?!_

-No... lo siento yo, Bella- y claro que lo ibas a sentir, vamos, como que me llamo Rosalie Hale lo vais a sentir tú y el rubio cuando pueda descubrir vuestras mentiras, y entonces nada podrá detenerme para dar de comer vuestras pelotas a las palomas.

De mis hermanas nadie se ríe.

* * *

POV BELLA

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, ni me importaba la verdad, tan solo quería seguir mirando a mi placer sus ojos. Esos ojos que me atormentaron por tantos años. Esos mismos que ahora parecían abrirse por completo para mi.

Pero entre tanto recuerdo, entre tanto sentimiento acumulado, pude tambien ver en esos ojos los mismos que me miraron con desprecio y se alejaron entre carcajadas de burla. No. No podía de repente olvidarlo todo y hacer como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, como si todo volviera a ser perfecto. Estaba siendo una idiota.

No podía, al menos no de momento, por mucho que él lo sintiera.

Retiré la mano de su mejilla e hice ademán de separarme de su cuerpo. Edward me miró confuso.

-¿Que pasa?

-Que tenemos que volver, por si no te acuerdas. Y me duele el tobillo- dije ya separada totalmente de él e intentado incorporarme. Se acercó para ayudarme.-Puedo yo sola, gracias.

-Pero Bella...

-Oh, ¿ahora vuelvo a ser Bella?¿Alguna araña de la que quieras que te salve? Aunque no creo que pueda ser cien por cien eficiente debido a que tengo el tobillo como si Emmet se hubiera sentado encima- le dije, cortando con todo tipo de ambiente anterior. Aunque tampoco queria ser muy mordaz, no hasta que el me obligara a ello.

Como siempre.

-¡BELLY-BELLS!¿QUE TE PASOOOOOOO?-me sobresalté y casi vuelvo a caer lo mucho que me había costado ponerme en pie sola ante el estridente grito de Alice, que salió de quien sabe donde.

Se acercó corriendo a mi delante de una Rosalie con cara de orgullo y admiración, ¿que hacían estas dos elementas aquí? ¿Pudieron escuchar algo?

-Nada enana, solo me torcí el tobillahhhahhhghgghh- no acabé la frasé ya que la duende abrió mi boca con sus pequeñas manos para completar su diagnóstico.

-¿Y como te torciste el tobillo?- preguntó, Rosalie tan solo seguía callada mirandome a mi y a Edward de hito en hito.

-Me caí de la roca- confesé, ella me miró con entendimiento.

-¿Y eso? No escalabas rocas desde...

Se quedó abruptamente callada, pero todos la habíamos entendido ya. Miré con disumulo a Edward, que tenía la vista clavada en mi y su semblante era el de un chico confundido y con fantasmas. No pude evitar morderme el labio, porque sabía que si no lo hacía acabaría por decir cosas de las que ahora mismo no estaba muy segura.

Una de ellas era que le perdonaba, y otra que le echaba de menos.

Pero no podía. No ahora.

* * *

Es corto, lo sé y lo siento, pero aquí en España es tarde y no podía esperar a subir un capitulo así que decidí dejarlo aquí y ya soltarme en el siguiente ya que veo que esta llendo muy lento. Pero así son mis historias, lo siento :(

Muchas gracias a las que la siguen y a las que la empiezan a seguir, y por los rewis, gracias :_)


End file.
